


Sweet/Smutty Drabbles

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling Kink, M/M, Multiple Pairings, smutty drabbles, sweet drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: This is a collection of multiple Tumblr drabbles/stories/ideas sent my way. I've combined them all into one area for your reading enjoyment. ;)





	1. Roman Josi/Juuse Saros

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> So I've gotten a load of different asks from Tumblr, and I decided to start complying them all here into one set. This will continue to grow until I can't write anymore. So please enjoy the multiple short stories/drabbles, and if you would like to request anything please don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> Thanks, Enjoy!
> 
> /////////////////////////////  
>  **Chapter Summary**  
>  Roman had tried so desperately to stay away. Tried so hard to not look, but dear god Juuse was just so damn cute!
> 
> /////////////
> 
> Or, the one time Roman let's some things slip and Juuse is surprisingly okay with it in more ways than what Roman thought.  
> 

 

**“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”**

 

* * *

 

 

It was a little known fact that #74, the little goalie that could, Juuse Saros was, in a word, adorable. Despite the numerous of times that he tries to be bigger than he really is, all he does is make himself even cuter than he was before.

It’s even worse during a game that he wins, because his smile gets so big and wide, and his dimples can be seen from space. Eyes are sparkling with pride and joy, and if he ever asked for anything in that moment anyone would go head over heels to make it happen.

Roman told himself it was stupid to think this way, but after watching Juuse’s face light up after his big win against Dallas he had a hard time not looking. He’s had a hard time ever since the kid came to the team.   
A bright-eyed kid with the hopes and dreams to become just like Peks in the NHL. It was sweet and endearing to see the way he leached off of Pekka like he was gods gift to mankind. The way he would linger off of every word the older goaltender said, but not just him, but the other guys as well.

He looked up to all of them like they were his older brother, but Roman was having difficulties reining in these new feeling that have developed over the new season.

He had figured out a week or so back that something was going on between Peks and Juuse. It was made confirmed when he had actually witnessed them kissing in a local bar. He had his suspicions that something would happen, but he never thought it would happen so quickly.

It had started way before Juuse had even come to America for the first time. He knew the older goaltender had always been keeping an eye on him, and seeing how far he was coming. Then it came to a head a few weeks back, something that Roman knew was coming. But what he didn’t except was to find the sight of his two teammates, his two goalies, his two friends kissing each other very arousing.

So since that time it’s been near torture not to say a word, or to approach the younger netminder in a way that wouldn’t be engulfing him in a hug much like what Peks does every time Juuse plays.

The growing problem finally came to a head, as mentioned before, at the end of the Dallas game. He was just..so cute! He was smiling ear to ear, and when the horn finally went off he was the first to skate out of the crease to meet all of them from the bench. He was practically vibrating with excitement, and Roman could see how hard he was trying not to cry right there on the ice.

Roman melted.

He swore up and down that he wouldn’t let himself do anything, but he skated up the line, and tried his best to engulf him in a hug much like how Peks does. He hears Juuse sigh softly, leaning into the hug.

God no wonder Pekka loves hugging him.

He wanted to stay in that moment, just for a little bit longer, but he knew he needed to be the captain and allow his other teammates to congratulate the young goalie. He skated on back to the bench, but had just enough time to catch sight of Pekka throwing himself around Juuse.

Juuse was beaming.

Roman felt a pang of something hit him hard in the chest at the sight, and had to get down the tunnel quickly before he felt like he would combust. The feeling never went away, and got worse as he watched Juuse struggle through to reign in his emotions. He looked like a little vibrating puppy, full of joy and excitement but also terrified out of his mind because of how well he’s done.

But Roman stayed put, letting Pekka take care of him like he knew he would. He had teased them the day before about being clingy and open, but really he craved it. He loved his girlfriend, he loved her so much that he knew that he was going to propose to her very soon, but he also knew that she was very busy too, and having the time to spend with her was very few in between.

He would give anything for a little bit of intimacy with someone while he was away or she was away. He pushed all of it down though, and continued to be the captain that the team needed him to be.

Two days later him and the guys were right in the middle of finishing up practice for the day, all the guys getting ready to leave when he pulled out his phone to see if he missed any messages. He was scrolling through Instagram from his stall when he had to stop and pause at a photo that appeared on his timeline.

It was a little known fact that the whole team followed each other on Instagram and pretty much everywhere else, so even those on the team who kept their profiles private they could still see their photos. So his breath was taken from him when he saw a photo of Juuse, bright-eyed, smiling big and wide, so wide that his dimples appeared. He had a flush to his cheeks, and was just barely biting his bottom lip.   
He looked so fucking cute. Goddamn he was so cute and apparently his mind was so caught up in the emotion of seeing this photo, and of course liking it, that he had said it aloud.

“What did you say?”

He looked up startled, and then he started to panic as his eyes met Juuse’s as he stood in slight shock in front of him.

“What?” It was the only intelligent thing he could say.

“Before, you were, you’re..Roman you’re looking at a picture of me, and you said..something,” He was whispering now so the other guys wouldn’t hear.

Damn. Roman really started to panic.

“What did I say?!”

Juuse blushed. Goddamn he didn’t need this, not now. “You said, ‘wow he’s so cute.’ That’s…yeah, you said that.”

Roman was mortified. He hadn’t meant for that to slip out, hadn’t meant to say anything about that at all, but it seemed that his luck had run out. He looked up shaking his head as he tried in some vague attempt to reassure Juuse that he meant nothing by what he said, but that isn’t what came out.

“I’m so sorry, You weren’t suppose to hear that. You weren’t suppose to hear any of that! I didn’t..I didn’t mean..I’m sorry I just..”

“Roman.”

“Look I know. I’m sorry. I need to go, I’m sorry,” He was saying this just as he was grabbing his stuff. In a frantic need to leave and hopefully bury himself for 90 years until he didn’t feel this way anymore.

“Roman what? Wait!”

Roman was already out of the locker room and heading down the hall when he heard footsteps coming up quickly behind him. “Roman please wait! Please!”

He didn’t answer and kept walking. But then a hand snatched up and grabbed onto his, making him stop, spinning him around to see Juuse panting slightly as he held onto him.

“Please just wait. For just a second, please.” They looked down at the same time to see that they were still holding hands, and Juuse quickly dropped his, making his chest ache as he did.

“Sorry.”

Roman wanted to escape, to leave, and never look back. He wasn’t sure if he’d be traded, but he sure hoped that it wouldn’t have to come to that. “Why Juuse? Why can’t you just let me leave. I’ve already done enough damage okay? I don’t want to cause anymore trouble for you or for Pekka.”

Juuse shook his head, with a confused look on his face. “What are you talking about?”

“Juuse. Don’t you get it! I think you’re cute okay? Not just, ‘aw he looks cute.’ No, cute as in, ‘aw he looks so cute. I wish I could kiss him.’ That kind of cute! So I can’t stay okay? I’m sorry.” He shakes his head, wanting to leave before Juuse grabs onto his hand again. He looks down at him in shock, before he looks around, and takes a step closer to him.

“You think I’m cute?” It was said innocently enough, but the way his eyes sparkled told a totally different story.

Roman was beyond confused.

“Yeah, yes. I think..fuck I think you’re really cute okay? Is that weird? I don’t want anything to be weird between me and Peks or you.”

He saw Juuse smile, so soft, bringing out those dimples that Roman wanted to desperately kiss just to see if he would smile even more. “How long?”

Roman blushed. He didn’t normally, but this was so personal now that he wasn’t really sure what was happening. “Um, I think it really started at the beginning of this season. I knew you were, nice before, but then this season…I don’t know, I just…I don’t know.” He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, but Juuse just continued to smile while he wallowed in his misery.

“That long huh. Well, I’ve had a crush on you probably before I even joined the team. You were..god you were so hot. Like, you could be a Swedish supermodel or something. And don’t even get me started on your hockey! That’s why I always have a hard time taking showers whenever you’re in there because, well yeah. I..I still care a lot for Pekka, and that’ll never change, but..I still have a crush on you too.” Romans eyes grew wide, as he saw the young goalie blush so prettily, and red, but a soft smile still on his face as he avoided looking at him.

Romans whole world came to a smashing halt. He knew it was stupid. He knew he was an idiot, but goddamnit he wasn’t a captain for nothing. He was the captain now because of the risks he took, and he was willing to take some more.

“Are you..are you okay if we did something?”

Juuse looked up, face full of innocents but now Roman was starting to learn better of it. The young netminder was far from innocent. “Something? What do you mean?”

Roman gritted his teeth and throwing caution to the wind, gripped onto Juuse’s hand, and drug him down the hall. Juuse laughed softly as he did, driving that very pronounced stake further into his chest as he drug him towards the closest storage room. He pulled him in, shutting the door, and locking it behind him before turning the young goalie around and backing him up against the door.

“Do you still want this? Because if I’m reading this wrong, then I’ll request a trade tomorrow.”

Juuse gave him that same smile, the one that started all of this, the sweet dimples coming out as he leaned further back against the door. “Kiss me Roman. God please kiss me.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. He dove in, and first kissed both dimples on his soft cheeks. Juuse sighed, laughing softly, possibly feeling victorious for getting what he wanted. Not that he was complaining. He stepped closer into Juuse’s space crowding him against door as his hands finally moved to his hips. “Kiss me please.” Juuse begged, and Roman was helpless to do anything but comply.

Roman moaned in delight as his lips finally came into contact with Juuse’s own soft ones. Juuse in part groaned in obvious pleasure as his hands came up to tangle into his curls. He was pulled flush against the young boys body and he heard another groan as he felt Juuse start to grind against his leg.

“Please! Please Roman!”

Roman wasn’t so sure about touching Juuse like that, but the pleasure he felt coursing right through him as he listened to Juuse groan and whine made him want to take this boy apart.

“What do you want sweet boy?” He hadn’t meant for the endearment to come out, but he was always a softie whenever he had sex with his girlfriend.

“Please! I want you to touch me please! I’ve wanted this for so long. I need you please!”

He soft whines got to him, shooting straight down to his cock which had started to plump up as soon as he lips made contact with the young boys skin. “Okay I’ve got you, my sweet boy, I’ve got you.”

He knew that this would be quick, but he didn’t know if they’d ever get another chance like this again. So he was quick as he moved his hand down, and deftly undid his jeans. He was instantly shoving his hand inside to fish out his cock, and he felt Juuse stiffen as his hand made contact with him for the first time.

“Voi vitun, Roomalainen! Ole kiltti! lisää!”

Roman couldn’t understand anything that he was saying. The Finnish starting to spill out from the young boy as he started to jerk him off. His voice started to deepen slightly, but with a whine behind it as the foreign language spilled out of him. But Roman found it arousing so he made do to work him faster, thinking that might be what he wanted. He heard his name spoken differently but he couldn’t complain as he brought the young man his pleasure.

Before he knew it he was pushing his own jeans down as well, and was wrapping his hand around both of their members to get them off. It was quick, but still beyond pleasurable, and more than what he could have ever asked for. The only problem was he didn’t account for the sudden appearance of another goaltender looking very amused as they both came out of the closet together.

Roman thought he might die, of Pekka might kill him, either one for touching his boy. He knew he was in trouble and fuck he had wanted to keep this secret.

“Hei Isi.” Juuse said walking up so casually and into Pekka’s waiting arms. The older man kiss the top of his head before pulling back to get a good look at his face and neck.

“You didn’t mark him?” The question was so shocking that Roman was stunned for two seconds before realization finally hit him.

“You knew! You both knew that…you knew I wanted..this?!”

Both goalies started to laugh before having a small discussion in Finnish, then looked back at Roman who was having a crisis. “Yes Jos we knew. Juuse figured it out first, and then pointed it out to me. Once I saw it too, it became very obvious that you wanted a piece of my boy.”

Juuse was beaming like he just won the fucking lottery and Roman wanted to die again, but this time of total embarrassment. “You..you won’t say anything right? I really..I love my girlfriend, but I just..I wanted to see..I couldn’t stop myself.”

Both goalies shared a private look before smiling back at their captain. “Jos, anytime you want to..find some release, then come find us. It’s fine. Seriously, on the road it’s really tough especially since she works too. So anytime you need some comfort, we’d be happy to have some fun for a couple of hours.” Pekka smirked and winked at Roman making the Swede blush from head to toe at what the older netminder was implying.

But, hell, they were two very attractive, talented, and amazing men. Why shouldn’t Roman indulge on the road whenever he could? He cared about them, but not love. It wasn’t love, it was just the need to feel some contact with another human being for a few hours of the days. That he could do.

He smiled back, putting on his captain face, and boldly approached the pair. “I..I would really like that. If..if that’s okay with you guys.”

They shared another look again before Pekka moved a hand out for Roman to take. He did and Pekka pulled him in until he was engulfed into his arms as well. Juuse leaned into Roman’s chest as Pekka moved to kiss his forehead.

Dear god he felt so warm. He loved it.

“What are you doing now?” Roman looked up, and god he’s never felt like this against the older man, but he was starting to love it. He was just so, big.

“Whatever you guys are doing, I’d be up for it. My girlfriend will be out for a couple of days, so if..if I could hang out with you guys, maybe get into some trouble, that would be great. And yeah, you were suppose to hear that this time.”

Juuse looked up, a big sweet endearing smile on his face that Roman couldn’t stand not to kiss. So he did. The younger man smiled into it, as Roman heard the older man hum in something akin to approval. He felt one of Pekka’s big hands come up to lay on the small of his back, possessive in his hold. When he pulled back Juuse’s eyes were sparkling with mischief and dark with need.

Pekka’s were the same, a dark gray ocean blue that made him crave to see what he could do. “Let’s go home. I want to eat first before we do anything else.” The older man decided.

“Oh yes! Can we have pizza today? It doesn’t have to be the regular kind it can be…”

“Yes pizza is fine.”

“Yes!”

Roman laughed as he followed the two goalies back out, a big smile on his face, and the knowledge that with taking some risk sometimes you end up with the best rewards.

The End.

 

 


	2. Juuse Saros/Pekka Rinne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some closet fun, hair-pulling kink, and a horny 22 year old. ;)
> 
> //////////////////
> 
> Or, that one time Juuse was horny and needed to get laid and Pekka wanted the very same thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Day, another drabble...

**“Your hair’s all messed up. Let me fix it.”**

 

* * *

 

They were right in the middle of a road trip. A long drawn out one that went all over Canada. These were the trips that were always exhausting, but sometimes rewarding depending on where they went.

The only problem was this also meant that there was little to no time for them to actually do anything other than get each other off in the shower. Well frankly Juuse was tired of it. So much so that he decided that enough was enough.

He was a horny 22 years old who had needs. Needs and wants that couldn’t just be fulfilled with quick tired jerk-offs in the shower. Again he decided this was done. He need more than that, and he was going to get it one way or another.

It probably wasn’t the brightest of ideas, or even an idea that should have even been thought about, but he was desperate, and it was made worse as he watch Pekka step back into the locker room.

He could see the steam still coming off from his body, and the drips of water running down his chest. He was completely nude other than for his towel, and he felt his mouth grow dry at the sight.

He outright refused to pop a boner in the locker room, but somehow he wasn’t going to get out of this the easy way. He averted his eyes as soon as Pekka dropped the towel, but he was pretty sure that Pekka was trying to do something as he propped his foot up, and deliberately started to stretch his body as he dried himself off.

Juuse bit his lip to suppress a groan from coming out.

When he looked back he found Pekka staring straight at him. He was trying to catch his eye, and he was trying to do something. That was the final straw.

“Hey Peks?”

“Hm?”

“Um..can..can you help me out with something? I think I left something in one of the closets, but I’m not sure. Could you help me out?”

Juuse could see where the older man tried to hide his growing smile, but failed miserably at it.

“Sure. Let me just put on some clothes, yeah?”

Juuse nodded quickly. “Yeah.”

Pekka smirked that time, and Juuse didn’t hold back this time from openly watching as he put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but nothing else, free-balling completely which did nothing to calm Juuse’s racing heart.

Juuse swallowed.

“Let’s go. We don’t have a lot of time but I’m sure we have enough time to take care of what you need to do.”

Juuse nodded not responding, too afraid to let slip out how much he needed to get fucked or fuck Pekka.

They slipped out of the locker room, completely unaware by the other guys as they showered and relaxed after their morning skate. Then made their way down the hall together, close enough to brush their hands against each other as they walked.

Juuse had no idea where Pekka was taking him until they ended up at a utility closet and Pekka was able to slip inside. Juuse swallowed hard, but followed after him. He locked the door behind him, and looked over to see Pekka making sure the room was clear.

“Okay?”

Juuse nodded. He wasn’t sure if Pekka could read his mind, but he figured out quickly that he did as he dropped his shorts onto the floor. Juuse’s eyes grew wide as he watched Pekka kick the shorts aside, his cock starting to grow hard right in between his legs, and then walk over to a small table nearby, then turning around to lean down against it.

Juuse’s breath caught in his throat.

Pekka spread his legs and there Juuse could see a butt plug hidden that he hadn’t seen before.

“Pekka? How? When?” The words died on Juuse’s tongue as Pekka spoke again.

“Come on Juuse. I’ve been desperate to get fucked all week, and I’m not playing tonight so you know what I want.”

Juuse was stunned speechless for two seconds before his brain and body finally caught up with him.

“Fuck me.”

“No, you’re fucking me. Now get your dick over here and get going. We don’t have long.”

Juuse has only seen Pekka this whiny if he’s desperate to get fucked, so he waste no time at all at dropping his own shorts, his already hard dick swinging out, and coming up behind the older man.

“I’m going to make this really good for us.”

“I know you will. Promise me one thing Juuse.”

“Yes?”

“I want it hard. I want it fast. And I want you to pull my hair. If you don’t, then we’re going back, yes?”

Juuse groaned. “God fuck yes.”

“Good. Now fuck me, I’ve been dying all week for this, so get to it.”

Juuse swallowed hard once again, and then finally started to move his hand towards the butt plug, just waiting for him to pull out.

By the time they were finished they were panting and sweaty, but they took a bit of time to clean up and started back out of the closet. Juuse felt beyond satisfied, and knew that they would be doing that again.

They walked back together towards the locker room, Pekka with a slight gant in his steps which did nothing to quell down the heated desire that Juuse started to feel again. But just before they walked into the locker room Juuse panicked slightly as he stopped the older netminder.

“Wait wait wait stop.”

“What?”

“Your hair.”

“What about it?”

“Your hair’s all messed up. Let me fix it.”

“What? Really?”

Juuse had to bite back a smile, and couldn’t believe that he had almost let Pekka walk into the locker room like he did.

“Yes, come here look.”

He pulled him over to a mirror across the hall and Pekka gasped slightly as his normally tame hair was in a complete disarray, their previous activities more than obvious because of his hair.

“Um..wow.”

Juuse laughed before standing in front of the older man. He went up on his toes, and laughed as Pekka bent down just enough for him to get to his hair. He tided it up as best as he could, but it still wasn’t as tame as before.

“I think that’ll be good. I just didn’t want the other guys getting any idea of where we might have gone,” Juuse said as they walked back into the locker room.

“Oh trust me they already know.”

“What?! How?!”

“Because we were gone for an hour and never took our stuff with us. Didn’t you see what time we left? It’s almost 1 o’clock. They’re gone Juuse.”

Juuse looked around in shock, as yes, the whole locker room was completely empty. He then looked over and saw a piece of paper sticking out from underneath his gear in his stall. He walked over pulling it out, and went scarlet red as he read the message.

‘ _Figured you guys ran off to utilize one of the closets. We just hope you guys don’t hurt yourselves too badly. We need you guys to actually be able to play in net. Have fun though! ;)’_

Pekka laughed hard and loud as he went to hug Juuse from behind, reading the message as well, before dropping a kiss to the back of his neck as he did.

“Oh my god they knew!” Juuse covered his face, mortified that they knew what they did, but Pekka just laughed even more as he held him close.

“It’s fine. They’ll just know how good you really are. You’re defiantly not a little boy anymore.”

“Oh my god they’re going to never let his down.”

“Don’t worry. They’re just jealous that we’re getting more action than they are right now. Besides, if they give you are hard time, I’ll just pull out some gossip I heard floating around the room.”

“Really?”

“Juuse, were goalies. We can hear and see everything tha happens in this locker room, and I mean everything.” He winked and then laughed as Juuse’s face grew hot again.

“You’re so cute.”

“Shut up. Let go back and take a nap, I’m tired and hungry.”

Pekka gave a deep chuckle as he pulled him close. “I’m sure you are, because you know I am too.”

Pekka was still laughing as they finally left the arena. The guys had left without them so they had ended up calling an Uber back. They didn’t mind though, since it gave them some more privacy on the ride back, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the team.

Juuse was still beyond embarrassed and he might not be able to look any of the guys in the eye tonight, but as long as Pekka kept giving him that look then he knew that he’d never stop.

He did blush every time he saw Pekka’s hair out of place now, though if any of the guys wondered why then that would be there own problem to figure out why. As for Juuse, well, he kind of likes Pekka’s hair out of place, and for good reasons.

 

The End

 

 


	3. Pekka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've made it! They're champions! What better way to celebrate then going out on the town? Right? Well that's how it started off at first, but then after a few too many drinks, and a graphic slur thrown towards his boyfriend, well...he saw red.
> 
> //////////////////
> 
> Or, the what happens when the Nashville Predators go out on the town, Pekka get's drunk, and tries to defend Juuse's honor...Juuse is less than impressed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! 
> 
> This time around is more of a sweet drabble instead of smutty one, but there are indications of wanting more, but it's not mentioned in this story. **Forewarning: ** _There is verbal abuse in this drabble, it is never mentioned, but it is suggested that one party member as said some very inappropriate things to another character in this story. But I do not condone anything like this. Slurs, racial, or discriminating is wrong, and should not be encouraged. If this is something that will cause any type of discomfort please do not read this._****
> 
> ****Thank you, enjoy!** **

**“Go then! Leave! See if I care.”**

 

* * *

 

It was beyond rare for them to fight. Even rarer still for the older man to get into a fight while drunk. He didn’t mean too honest to god he didn’t. They had just won the Western Conference Final, and now they were going to the Stanley Cup Finals for the first time in franchise history.

He was going to get hammered.

He honestly didn’t plan on going out to just get drunk at first, but he figured that he had every right too since he basically carried this team all the way to where they were now.

He just didn’t anticipate the swarming crowd, and the heat that came from the massive amount of people out at the bars. He didn’t care for crowds at all. Hated them in fact, so with every drink and shot he took, he went further and further down the rabbit hole.

Pekka was normally the strong and stoic type that looked over his guys, over his team. Now he felt like he was in a bad place, at a bad time.

The hit came harder and faster than he had thought, and was knocked back to the ground before he realized what was going on.

What was going on?

Oh that’s right. This crazy asshole started throwing slurs out at him and Juuse as Pekka had thrown an arm around his waist. They were in a dim-lite bar, and Pekka was so warm and happy. He had just wanted to be close to one person that he loved. Juuse was all too happy to sigh and snuggle up underneath his arm at their private booth.

That is, until the jackass came around and started pointing and throwing slurs at them. He had no idea who they were, thankfully, but started to call Juuse things that got Pekka’s blood boiling. He tried to comfort Juuse and told him to ignore him, but it got worse as the guy came up and threw a drink at Juuse.

He saw red before he could stop himself.

He had knocked the guy down again, and Juuse was pulling him away before he could get back.

“Please, please let’s just go okay? I don’t want to be here anymore.” Juuse’s eyes pleaded with him, and through his drunk-filled mind he became soft. He could never deny the young man anything. But then the guy started to get back up.

“Hey! You done already pussy? Or are you going to show me a good time?”

Pekka was back before he could stop himself.

The guy landed flat onto his back with a groan with the next punch he gave, and Juuse was crying out his name for him to stop.

“Please! Pekka please stop!”

“Why should I?! I’m not just going to let this asshole walk all over you and get away with it!”

“Pekka you’re drunk, please I don’t care. I just want to go home please.”

“Juus I’m not done here.”

“Then I am.” Juuse turned and started to walk towards the exit, a sad look in his eyes as he did.

“Where are you going?!”

“Home!”

“Go then! Leave! See if I care.”

Juuse stopped, turning back enough to look back at him, and he was struck by the tears that filled the young mans eyes. He bit him lip and made a hasty retreat out of the bar, leaving Pekka alone, and staring down at the sorry excuse of garage on the ground still writhing in pain.

His head started to ache, and his stomach clenched knowing that he had just screwed up with his boy. Dammit.

He turned back to the guy on the ground, an angry look in his eyes. “You’re lucky my boy was here with me, because I’d make sure you didn’t get back up.” Pekka spit at the ground by the mans feet, who was still groaning in pain on the floor, before racing out of the hot bar, and out into the humid night of Nashville.

He looked around, desperate to find any sign of Juuse in the crowd, but found none. He sighed. Exhaustion hitting him hard as he went to call for a taxi to take him back home.

He tried calling and texting Juuse probably a half dozen times but still got no reply in return. It hurt him more and more the closer to home he got.

When he finally arrived back the light were on, and the door was already unlocked for him so he could get back in. He slipped his shoes off at the door, almost falling in the process, but finally got them off.

Pekka tiptoed into the kitchen not knowing how Juuse would be if he approached him right away. Then grabbed down a glass to fill up with some water. His hand slipped and dropped the glass, and it shattered on the floor right in impact.

“Dammit, fuck!” He cursed underneath his breath as he tried to look for a broom. He then felt a sharp pain in his hand, and found a cut on his palm. He cursed against as he went towards the sink.

He yelped in surprise as a hand came up to grab onto his. “God dammit Pekka. Stop you’re going to make it worse. Let me clean this.” Juuse moved them over to the sink, avoiding the glass in the process as he started to wash the cut clean.

It was quiet besides the water flowing in the sink, before Juuse cut off the flow, and reach over to grab the first aid kit. “Just hold still. This might sting a little.”

Pekka hissed as the alcohol hit his wound, but then hummed satisfied as the pain eased up. Juuse still didn’t look up or say anything to him. He didn’t blame him. He basically pushed him away, when he was just trying to help. He felt like an ass.

“I’m sorry.”

Juuse stopped after wrapping his hand, but continued to hold it in his. He didn’t look up, but Pekka knew that he was thinking everything over. He gave him time, and it was hard anyway with his head starting to ache even more.

“You can’t do that. Please, please don’t ever let me go through that again. I can handle myself, and if I can’t I’ll let you know, but Pekka. What if that had been a fan? What if people see tonight and post it tomorrow?! That..we, that can’t happen again. Promise me you’ll never do that again.” He looks up this time, and there he saw his eyes, red and swollen from where he’d been crying since he left.

The sight struck Pekka right in the heart.

“I promise.”

“You..you can’t push me away either. I can’t..please..please don’t ever do that again. I don’t…I can’t handle that.” Pekka watches as a few tears fell down the young boys cheeks and he moved closer until he cupping his face in his other uninjured hand.

“I promise. I’m so sorry baby, I won’t ever do that to you again.”

Juuse nodded, sniffling before moving into Pekka’s arms. The older man squeezed his body tight before going to kiss the top of his head. “I’m so sorry. I love you too much to hurt you, and I won’t do it again.”

“You will, but next time, just listen to me, let me help you okay?”

Pekka nodded. “Okay, promise.”

Juuse smiled again finally, and his heart soared as he watched him light up. “Okay, now I want you to go up and get ready for bed. I’m taking care of this, and then I’ll bring up a glass of water and some Tylenol for your head. Don’t deny it, I know you’ve got a headache now go.”

Pekka chuckled but didn’t argue before leaning down to kiss his cheek. “I love you.”

Juuse smiled turning slightly so he could kiss him full on, making the older man groan in deep satisfaction. “I love you too.”

After another kiss Pekka moved away from his sweet boy, and started up the stairs. He wanted desperately to go back and help. To hold him for a bit longer, but he knew he’d get too. If he hadn’t been so wasted he’d have his boy in bed laid out for him to feast on.

For tonight he’d take his Tylenol, drink some water, and hope to god that his hangover wasn’t terrible tomorrow. He doubted he’d get away that easily. But if he was feeling up to it, and Juuse was willing, then maybe, just maybe in the morning they could have a little bit of fun.

They were champions after all, and this time he wouldn’t make the mistake of telling his boy to leave him ever again.

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to chat come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


	4. Juuse Saros/Pekka Rinne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse chooses his own outfit for a charity event, but unforunately Pekka is less than impressed. Though he might get his way, that is, if he can win their deal ;)
> 
> //////////////////
> 
>    
> Or, the one time Juuse tries to dress himself, and Pekka does everything he can to get him to undress...;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I knew as soon as this drabble was sent to me that I was writing about Juuse's(awful) outfit. I've included an image of said picture as reference at the end of the story so you can see why his outfit was in desperate need of help. 
> 
> Thanks, Enjoy!

**“I’m not going to change. You’ll have to deal with it.”**

 

 

* * *

 

“Juuse?”

“Hm?”

“What the hell is that?”

“What’s what?”

“That! What you’re wearing right now.”

Juuse looked down at himself, beyond confused as he looked up at the older man in front of him.

“This is my outfit for the charity event tonight.”

“Juuse.”

“What?! What’s wrong with it? I like the color, I think it looks good.”

“Juuse, you look like my grandfather when he was younger. All you need now is the spenders, and some glasses then you would be set up.”

Juuse was completely mortified. He liked his outfit, and he liked the color. Sure it was different, but he didn’t really care about that.

“Pekka this is a causal event. I really don’t care what I wear.”

“Juuse you need to change. Your blue suit always brings out your eyes. It always looks nice on you too. You should wear that one.”

“I’m not changing Pekka. It’s going to get too hot to wear that suit for this.”

“I’m wearing a suit.”

“Okay great! You wear your suit, I’ll wear this.”

“But it’s salmon pink Juuse. That’s just..I’m no fashion expert but that is just atrocious.”

Juuse gaped at him before shutting his mouth close. He crossed his arms and gave him a firm look. He was very happy that they opted for a private changing room otherwise this would have been super awkward for the other guys to see.

“I’m not going to change. You’re just going to have to deal with it.”

Pekka seemed to pout for a moment, which was beyond endearing and adorable before a wicked smirk crossed over his face.

“How about a deal.”

“A deal?”

“Yes a deal. If, if I can get you off in less than minutes then you change into the suit I want you to wear, but if I can’t, then you can wear that terrible outfit. What do you say? Sound fun?”

“Get me off?!”

“Yes get you off. Make you cum. Yes, so what do you think?”

Juuse was speechless, but then he noted the time, and because they had their own private room, goalie privileges, he thought, ‘it wouldn’t hurt for a little challenge. Would be fun too.’ Just from the thought alone he started to become hard in his casual white slacks.

Pekka skimmed his eyes over him and a mischievous smile graced his perfect face. “So you do like the idea?”

Juuse blushed because that was the one thing that these clothes couldn’t hide, but he still would fight to keep them no matter what.

“Yeah, let’s see if you’re as good as you think you are.”

“Baby you know I’m the best.”

Juuse bit his bottom lip, and tried not to shiver as Pekka deftly slid his own jacket off, setting it aside. His eyes were dark, and he basically prowled over to him with a look of pure intent on his face. He didn’t kiss him like he oh so desperately wanted, no, instead he gave him a long look before sliding down gracefully to his knees.

Juuse swallowed hard at the sight, as Pekka continued to stare up at him. Confident in every way.

His hands came up to slide over the back of his legs before pulling him closer, his crotch right in front of his face.

“You still have a chance to pull out, that is, if you still don’t want to do this?” Pekka deepened his voice until his Finnish was a rough rumble, of course this was done on purpose, but it worked.

Juuse had sworn he’d be able to last, nodding for him to continue, but his resolve soon crumbled as Pekka’s deft and talented mouth wrapped around his hard cock.

Needless to say he ended up having to change regardless if he lasted long or not, but he’d never give Pekka the satisfaction that he had been right. He wore the suit Pekka wanted, and had to admit, it did look good, but being able to stand next to him the whole night knowing that he would be going home with him afterwards was even better.

_‘Next time. Next time I’m making him change,’_ he thought as he openly watched Pekka’s suit hug nice and tight over his perfect ass.

Juuse licked his lips.

_‘Yeah. Next time.’_

The End

 

* * *

 

 

P.S. For reference to what Juuse’s outfit looks like in the drabble…

i. hate. his outfit…so..much…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like Juuse's outfit? 
> 
> I personally hated his outfit that he actually wore for the Preds and Thread charity event, but that's just me...
> 
> Anyways...Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to chat come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


	5. Roman Josi/Calle Jarnkrok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long road trip Roman just wanted a nice relaxing day off. Unfortunately Calle didn't really get the memo.
> 
> ///////////////////////
> 
>  
> 
> Or the one time Roman comes home to Calle surprising him in a way he didn't except at all ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This drabble was sent to me by two different people, which is amazing, and let's me know that everyone loves Roman getting unexpected surprises all of the time. There were two different scenarios that I thought about with this drabble, either make Roman a stuttering mess, or make him chill as hell, well I went with the lather...
> 
> He's not the captain for nothing ;)
> 
> Anyway, thanks, and I hope you guys enjoy!

**“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”**

 

* * *

 

 

Road trips sucked.

Not only were they long and exhausting, but the stench of defeat always made the flight back home even worse. Luckily as of late, they were having a pretty good season. If being #1 in their division had anything to do with it.

Despite all that Roman still found those trips sag deep into his bones, and he always felt it even days after coming back.

Damn jet lag.

Thankfully they’d been back for a couple of days, and he could have some time to relax. Not much, but just enough to get his legs back underneath him.

He was coming back from the gym, feeling energized, and sated. He felt good, and went into the kitchen to fix himself a smoothie. He let his body unwind just that much more, before making his way back upstairs so he could take a shower.

He didn’t have any plans today. His fiancé was out doing god knows what, not that he cared, and he just planned to relax and laze about. If anyone said otherwise well, then they’d have to get over it.

That sated happiness soon dropped into confusion and bewilderment as his eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him. Not directly in front of him, but laid out, and naked on his bed.

“Um…” this was all Roman could say as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“What? You don’t like what you see?”

Roman wouldn’t say that, but it wasn’t exactly what he was expecting after coming back from the gym either. There was only one thing that came to mind, and it wasn’t even the fact that somehow Calle Jarnkrok had got into his house.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Calle gave him a full smile, a little crooked, but one that sent a jolt right through his body. That was defiantly something he didn’t except.

“Does there have to be a reason?”

The question was legit, he didn’t really care that he was naked in his bed, in fact it was a nice change of pace from being alone at home for the past several days.

“You’re always looking for trouble.”

Calle just gave him a wicked smirk. Limp, lazy, and stroking his cock which was already hard and leaking precum.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way. So I think the real question you need to ask yourself is, what are you going to about it?”

Roman knew exactly what he was going to do.

“You better show me a good time, or I’m not making you lunch.”

Calle all but purred in satisfaction as Roman striped off his shirt and tossed the rest of his clothes with it. Soon he was crawling up the bed, and hovered over the younger mans body.

“Next time, text me before surprising me like this.”

“Oh you like this don’t deny it.” He said moving up to grind himself against Roman’s thigh.

“I do, but next time give me a bit of a warning yeah?”

“Yes yeah okay, now fuck me. I’ve been laying here for an hour waiting for you to get back and I’m dying!” He whined.

“An hour?!”

“Oh god dammit Jos!” He shut him up fast, dragging him down for a searing kiss, and well, he didn’t have any plans today but now he did. And well, he was more than okay with that.

 

The End

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you so much guys for all of the love for these little stories!
> 
> I've been needing some distraction while working on my other work. I'm almost done with the final chapter for one of my stories, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> This was so much fun to write, and P.S. Calle is always going to be a major slut no matter what story he's in. Period. Anyways...Thank you so much again for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to chat come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


	6. Calle Jarnkrok/Filip Forsberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not less than a week later Calle still felt on top of the world. He was conquering the world one bedroom at a time, and had the great pleasure of sleeping with pretty much every member on his team. But he would have never excepted to have the same treatment he had done to Roman, turned back around to him.
> 
> /////////////////////////////////
> 
> Or the one time payback doesn't necessary have to be a bad thing. Roman get's back at Calle for surprising him in his house, and Calle is more than okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I wanted to be generous and give you two instead of one story for today. I was sent a drabble several times with Calle and another character basically finding one or the other unexpectedly in their bed. I had so much fun with this, and I love how much love Calle is getting too. He doesn't get enough just like Miikka in my opinion. 
> 
> So, here's part two for the Calle Sleeping with everyone adventures, no that's actually not a thing, but I bet he does. This time he get's the surprise instead of him doing the surprising.
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

**“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”**

 

* * *

Calle was smirking from ear to ear. 

He felt beyond satisfied and unstoppable. He had just enjoyed a whole day of lazing about in his captain’s bed, and getting fed for free too. Life was good. He was silently patting himself on the back for his brilliant idea, and defiantly thinking about what he could do next.

It had been a week since that amazing day, and his body craved to do something else. Something that might get him into some trouble. He thought he might try something later, but for now he was hungry, and he also had some laundry that needed to be done.

The guys knew him all too well to be anything less than the team’s slut. He loved sleeping around with men and women alike, but he got more satisfaction out of sleeping with any of the guys. They were all too happy to have a night or a day with him whenever their girlfriends were too busy for them. 

He was most certainly, most defiantly not the commitment type. He’d rather enjoy the young years he still had to enjoy fucking around, and figuring out what he liked. Someday he would settle down, but for now he was loving the life he had at the moment.

He had pretty much slept with everyone on the team, even Pekka, but he could only do that when Juuse was with them too. Pekka outright refused to sleep or fuck anyone unless his boy was there. Otherwise Pekka alone was off limits. Pekka 100% belonged to Juuse, and the young boy knew it too. The older net-minder was wrapped around his finger, and anyone could see it too.

He was more than fine with it, and had even gotten the ultimate pleasure and experience of learning just how good Juuse really was. Let’s just say his oral work was in the top 10.

He was still smiling as he let himself into his apartment, toeing off his sneakers by the door, and then hanging his jacket on the coat rack. He kept his hat on, a new one given to the team by Adidas, it was too good to give up, and he liked to show off the latest product.

His stomach growled insistent of something to fill it up, so he grabbed an apple from the counter before opening the fridge to see if he had anything inside. Just as he was about to grab some sandwich meat he heard a creak come from the other room, and he froze in place.

He stayed still, listening for anything again. He shrugged after a moment thinking it was nothing until there was a soft thump. He jumped and spun around in the kitchen. He swore the door was locked when he came into the apartment, so he has no idea who would be in there. He felt a panic start to claw at the back of his throat as he reached into his pocket for his phone.

He dialed Roman because he was the closest to the apartment and he also knew Roman would be much calmer than he felt in his current situation. Calle heard the phone ring on and on and he groaned softly as he quietly made his way towards the back of the apartment.

“Hello?”

“Thank god Roman, okay listen I think someone is in my apartment.” He said in a whisper, trying not to give himself away.

“Oh?”

“Yes oh! Roman there is probably someone..” his words were cut off as he heard movement inside of his room. Shit.

“Roman. I think they’re in my room. What do I do?!” The panic was starting to tighten in his chest, and he felt like he might cry as he tried to reassure himself that everything was okay.

“Cal, just peek inside, be quiet about it, but I promise everything's going to be okay.”

“How can you be so sure?! You’re not here.”

“Cal, just trust me okay?”

Calle felt like this was the most ridiculous, most idiotic idea ever, but he trust Roman, so he ever so slowly started to turn the doorknob. He took a deep breath and gently edged the door open. When he finally got a look inside he dropped the apple, which he had totally forgotten was still in his hand.

“Cal? Calle you there? Everything okay?” He swore he could hear his captain starting to lose his composer, and was starting to laugh on the other end.

“I’m going to check you so hard into the boards later that you miss the next three games.” Calle said into the phone. He felt a surging heat fill his cheeks, both out of embarrassment and humiliation. But he also felt something else that he didn’t except.

Arousal.

“I probably don’t even need to ask why, but is there a reason why you’re naked in my bed?” He kept Roman on the line, who was laughing softly, because obviously he had planned all of this. He was getting back at Calle for what he did the week before. He didn’t appreciate any of this at all.

“Are you seriously going to question this right now?” Filip was lazing languid across his covers, teasing his inner thigh, close to where his cock was already hard and erect. This was his role, not Filip, not Roman, not even fucking Miikka! And Miikka was a huge slut! He was mostly reserved for Pontus, but still!

He wished suddenly that the floor would just open up and swallow him whole, but at the same time...

“You both, and I mean you too Roman! Where the fuck are you?!”

He yelled both in the phone and not, and he finally heard Roman burst out into laughter as he came out from the closet.

Calle hung up the phone.

“I hate you both.”

Roman chuckled as he walked over the him, placing his phone on his dresser along the way. He was shirtless, pant-less, but still had his tight black shorts on, hiding nothing from his view.

“No you don’t. If you did then you wouldn’t let me even get near you. So, Calle, what are you going to do about this?”

Calle was still pissed, but he knew exactly what he was going to do.

“You two, owe me lunch, and dinner. That means four meals, two each. Deal?”

Filip chuckled just as Roman finally sidled up beside him. “Deal.” Roman said kiss right behind his ear, right where he loved the most.

“Deal, now can you both get your asses over here now? I’ve been laying here way too long, and I’m dying to be touched okay?” Filip practically whined, and Roman chuckled as he moved to crawl up the bed. Calle watched as his captain, their captain start to devour Filip’s lips. 

Calle licked his own lips in anticipation.

“Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to join us? We’ll even let you be in charge.” Roman teased, and soon Calle was throwing off all of his clothes, and crawling up until he was pressing his mouth against Filip’s.

“Oh fuck yes!” Filip moaned.

“God that’s sexy.” Roman whispered.

Calle for one agreed with both of their sentiments. He hadn’t excepted the surprise that had awaited him in his apartment, but now he finally understood what the meaning of payback really meant.

By the way, he loved it.

Maybe next time he could invite Miikka and Pontus to join them, dear god what a night that would be. But hey, a guy could only dream right?...

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving LOVING writing these so much! 
> 
> As a special treat, I will be releasing the last and final chapter for ["Come Here. Let Me Fix That."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13699929/chapters/31467735/) \- A Pekka/Juuse story tomorrow! If you haven't read the first chapter, go ahead and please do that now so you will be ready for the final part tomorrow!
> 
> Otherwise...Thank you so so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to chat come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) GO PREDS!


	7. Juuse Saros/Pekka Rinne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuse wants to give Pekka a nice little surprise to wake up too for their 6-month anniversary, unfortunately his plans didn't turn out exactly the way he has excepted it too, but still ended the way it needed too.
> 
> ////////////////////
> 
> Or that one time Juuse tries to do something sexy for Pekka but ends up needing a helping hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> It's game day! So again as a special treat here is another drabble for Juuse & Pekka! I love LOVE writing about them, so if you guys have more drabbles, or ideas please don't hesitate to send them my way! Otherwise this was fun to write, and the next one will be just as good as this one too!
> 
> #Pekka4Vezina!
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

**“I don’t need you. I’ll do it myself.”**

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was way too early to be doing this.

Way too early to even be thinking about doing this. But his body had become restless and his mind wouldn’t let him have his peace. So, he had gently extracted himself out of the safety and warmth of his bed, and bed partner, and had made his way to the bathroom. Picking up what he needed first before entering the cold room.

He had tried at first by leaning against the sink and doing it this way, but he just whined at the uncomfortable position.

Juuse was nothing but resourceful, so he jumped into the shower and hoped that this would ease things up.

It did no such thing.

He whined softly, panting harshly underneath his breath as he tried to make this work. Why it wouldn’t, he didn’t know. He thought he was open enough, but then again he wasn’t exactly fitting a slim object into himself.

It felt like it had been an hour of struggling and leaning against the tile in an awkward, uncomfortable position when he finally heard the familiar patter of feet come into the bathroom.

“Juuse?” The voice was rough and heavy with sleep, but curious to see Juuse awake already.

“Ye-ah, I’m..I’m fine.” He tried to speak with a calm voice, but all it ended up being was harsh and breathy.

“Juuse are you alright? Are you hurt? Let me he...” Pekka’s words calm to a screeching halt as he pulled back the curtain and saw what Juuse was doing.

He was trying, but failing to press one of his bigger butt plugs deep inside of him. It was bigger in size, and had a rose gold jewel at the end. It was meant to be a surprise for their 6 month anniversary, but for the love of god he just couldn’t get it inside of him.

“Um...do you..do you need help?”

“No. I’m fine. I’ve got this. This is your surprise so you need to go..go do something else while I get this in.” He grunted as he tried to push it in again, but it still wouldn’t budge.

Pekka’s eyebrows reached his hairline before he shook his head, chuckling deeply to himself.

“Okay. Okay. I’m going to shave, and by the time I’m done shaving and you still can’t get that inside of you I’m going to help.”

“No you’re not. I’m doing this myself.”

Pekka only laughed again at Juuse’s determination to please. Juuse didn’t really appreciate his humor.

“Fine. I’m just going to shave here by the sink, and if you need a helping hand I’ll be here.”

“I won’t need any, but thanks.” Juuse grunted again, and went back to pushing the toy against his puckered hole. He struggled worse than he had before. This time he was distracted as Pekka slathered his face with shaving cream, and turned on his electric shaver.

He always loved shaving him.

It was like a special ritual between them, and only one that could be entrusted to someone that you loved. So catching a glimpse here and there of Pekka shaving really got him going. But unfortunately not the plug.

He felt the tip shift and finally push inside of him, ripping a groan right out of his throat. He didn’t need to get off on this, not yet at least, but he just couldn’t help himself. The plug still didn’t budge anymore after that.

He whined in discomfort.

And he knew Pekka could hear everything.

“You know, this could be a lot easier if you would just let me help. I know how hard it can be sometimes for someone small to take in something big.”

Juuse became frustrated.

“I told...fuck..I told you I could..could do this by myself.”

“I know, but I just hate to see you struggle. If you had a pair of good capable hands then you’d be able to take all of the plug. Something that big always needs some assistants.”

Juuse groaned as a little bit more was pushed inside of him, before grunting in frustration as it was pushed out again.

“I don’t need you. I’ll do it myself.”

He caught a glimpse of Pekka shrugging before going back to shaving his face. He looked more frustrated now than he did before.

“Fine, if that’s what you want. Then I won’t help you.”

He defiantly sounded more frustrated. Not in a sexual frustration kind of way, but a ‘I want to actually help you, and why don’t you need me?’ kind of way. Juuse felt guilty. He hadn’t meant to say it like that. He had just wanted to do this for Pekka as a early surprise. Now he felt awful for pushing him away.

He sighed.

“Pekka?”

“Hm?”

“Can..will you help me please?”

The electric shaver stopped, and Juuse looked up to see Pekka staring back at him.

“You do need me?”

Juuse sighed again. “Of course I need you. Pekka, I’ll always need you. Always. I’m sorry I said it like that. I just..I just wanted to surprise you for our anniversary. I’m sorry I couldn’t make you happy.”

He couldn’t meet Pekka’s eyes, but suddenly there was a slight chill before he felt a warm body sidle up behind him. He felt a gentle kiss place to the back of his neck, making a shiver run down his spine as he leaned back into the touch.

“You always make me happy. I love you.”

Juuse loved this the most. The ooey gooey warm feeling every time he was around the older man. He was almost certain that his feeling would never go away.

“I love you too. So much.”

He felt him smile as he pressed another kiss to his skin, before he felt his hand down by his ass.

“Good, now, let me do this, but I think I should help open you up. I know this toy isn’t as big, but I’m sure my cock will help ease the way.”

Juuse gave a throaty moan.

“Oh god yes please Pekka, please fuck me.”

The older man laughed as he took the toy away, setting it aside until afterwards.

Juuse did end up getting the toy inside of him, and the feeling stayed with him the whole day. With the much needed and wanted help from Pekka. Even though, just as Pekka had said, the toy did feel a bit loose inside of him, but that’s what made it more fun for later when they finally went to bed together again.

It was, just as Juuse had planned, the best anniversary ever.

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving LOVING writing these so much! 
> 
> Hey Guys if you didn't know I just posted the second chapter for ["Come Here. Let Me Fix That."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13699929/chapters/31467735/) \- A Pekka/Juuse story! If you haven't read it yet, you totally should! 
> 
> Otherwise...Thank you so so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to chat come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) GO PREDS!


	8. Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pekka Rinne is not only a full-time starting goaltender for the Nashville Predators, he is actually a normal human being who has bills and important documents that have to be done as well. Today is one of those days where he has to get all of this done, well, Juuse has other ideas...
> 
> ///////////////////////////
> 
> Or the one time Pekka is on the phone, and Juuse becomes a major distraction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> It's game day! So again as a special treat here is another drabble for Juuse & Pekka! I love LOVE writing about them, so if you guys have more drabbles, or ideas please don't hesitate to send them my way! Otherwise this was fun to write, and the next one will be just as good as this one too!
> 
> #Pekka4Vezina!
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

**“Baby, I’m on the phone.”**

 

* * *

 

 

It was mid afternoon and he felt a pounding headache starting to appear.

He had so much work that needed to be done, and he had swore to himself that he would have had it done by the day before. It was now two days and he still had a pile that he had to go through.

Sometimes the off-season was the best and the worse.

Whenever he got back home in Finland his parents would send all of his bills, documents, packages, and any other important items to his small home by the lake he owned. It was nice and quiet, and with the tranquil countryside he was far enough away from people that he could get away with just about anything.

Unfortunately he hasn’t gotten to do anything because he’s been sorting through everything over the course of a year!

Maybe he should have some sent to Nashville.

Hell no he’d never do that!

He’d rather just do it like this and get over it. The worse of it all though was it happened to be the first summer with his boyfriend and him together in his Finland home. He had planned so much for them to do while back home. He wanted to take Juuse back to the beach, to the ocean. The one place Juuse loved the most. He loved seeing the way his eyes sparkled with delight and joy as he watched the waves roll and tumble onto the sandy beaches.

Of course none of this could be accomplished until he got all of his shit done.

Juuse had said most of his stuff was back in Nashville. He had said that he would rather keep everything there until he was done completely with the league.

That would be awhile but that was his choice.

He sighed rubbing his eyes, making his glasses slip down his nose as he did, then he groaned as his phone started to go off.

‘What the hell does Roman want?’ He thought and went to answer the phone.

Roman answered in his cheery voice, this time speaking in Swedish since Pekka learned how to speak with them. Pekka sighed in frustration.

“You okay Peks?”

“Fine. Just working on some paperwork.”

“Yikes, that sucks. Anyway, so I was thinking that when you got back we could possibly plan a big cookout. Maybe at your place, but I wanted to see what you think. It would be warm so we would have...” Roman then started to platter on and on about plans and coming back and ‘what do you think about the tide pod shit?’ It was nice to hear from his friend and captain but he really didn’t want to talk right now.

“Look Roman..”

“Hey daddy?”

“Hold on Roman. What baby?!”

“Are you busy?” Juuse called back possibly from the other room.

“Yes baby I am, I’ll be there in a minute. Sorry Roman go ahead.”

Roman continued on as if nothing happened until he heard his name being called again.

“Daddy I really really think you should come here. It’s really important that you do.”

“Can it wait? I’m a little busy right now.” He called back, at this point just barely listening to what Roman was saying.

He didn’t hear anything more for a moment but then he heard his name again being said, but this time right in the room.

“Daddy, I do really think you should come with me.”

“Baby, I’m on the phone. I think you can wait.”

“Well daddy I don’t think you’ll be able too.”

“Why do you say tha...” his words came stuttering to a halt as Juuse stepped in front view, pushing his chair back as he did.

Juuse was dressed in a oversized shersy with his name and number blazed upon the outfit. But the topper was the fishnet stockings that graced his smooth legs. His eyes were focused completely on him as the young man licked his lips, and lifted up the shersy showing off the lacy yellow panties that he wore underneath. His cock was barely contained in the panties, and Pekka’s mouth went dry at the sight.

“Pekka? Peks? You there? You okay man?”

“Roman, I just had something come up. I’m going to have to call you back.”

“But I have to...”

He hung up, and raised a hand towards the young man. Juuse blushed prettily, letting go of the shersy, before sauntering his hips back and forth as he made his way in front of the older man.

Pekka grabbed for him, making him giggle as he straddled his lap. He was already hard and leaking through the panties.

“You’re such a bad baby boy. Distracting me from my work.”

Juuse bit his lips before grinding down over Pekka’s rapidly sweeping dick.

“I think you needed a little bit of a distraction daddy. You always work so hard, and I really wanted to surprise you with this. Do you like it?”

Pekka growled low in the back of his throat as his hands ran up over his legs, the fishnet stockings just adding to the deep arousal that was coursing through him.

“I love them baby. Love you the most. Now, since you were so eager to distract me, why don’t you should daddy why you’re so wet already?”

Juuse whined and eagerly slid off from his lap, and down onto his knees on the floor, staying in between his legs that he spread open for him.

“You ready?” Juuse asked, his normally bright blue eyes, blown wide, pupils nearly eclipsing and black with arousal.

“Are you?”

All he got in responds for that was another groan.

He did manage to get everything done, but it was two days later before he actually had gotten to it. Which was fine, considering the major distraction that he had to deal with the whole time. Which again, was more than fine.

Juuse of course, enjoyed every second of it.

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving LOVING writing these so much! 
> 
> Hey Guys if you didn't know I just posted the second chapter for ["Come Here. Let Me Fix That."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13699929/chapters/31467735/) \- A Pekka/Juuse story! If you haven't read it yet, you totally should! 
> 
> Otherwise...Thank you so so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to chat come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) GO PREDS!


	9. Why Are You Laughing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It started off with a single giggle._  
>  It was more like a chuckle really.  
> But even then he shouldn’t have laughed as hard as he did.  
> It had started off like any other day. He woke up, late, because he hated mornings just as much as Pekka did. Those mornings were normally filled with Pekka turning over and kissing him awake. They would fight over who had to make breakfast and who got to shower first. 
> 
> /////////////
> 
> Or the one day Juuse wakes up with a million emotions bubbling up inside him ready to burst out, which in turn makes him laugh uncontrollably. Pekka, honestly just loves his laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Game Day!
> 
> Here's another prompt, ficlet, drabble, whatever you decide to call it! I was super excited when I got this one, because I just knew this story was going to be super fluffy and sweet. I haven't written a lot of just lovey dovey sweet stories in awhile, so here you go. There's maybe one moment when things get sad, but it gets resolved fairly quickly. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoy, and I may have added some Calle/Miikka action in this too, because I really like this pairing a lot. *wink wink* I've also added some new Preds players into the mix because I really want them here and now. As always, Pekka, Juuse, and Miikka all speak Finnish, so assume that whenever they're speaking directly to each other that they're speaking Finnish.
> 
> As always, thank you, and Enjoy! GO PREDS!!

**Why Are You Laughing?**

 

* * *

 

 

It started off with a single giggle.

It was more like a chuckle really.

But even then he shouldn’t have laughed as hard as he did.

It had started off like any other day. He woke up, late, because he hated mornings just as much as Pekka did. Those mornings were normally filled with Pekka turning over and kissing him awake. They would fight over who had to make breakfast and who got to shower first.

This had started during the first few months that they were dating, and Juuse had complained about having to get up for practice. Well Pekka had finally broke down whining that he never got to shower first, and then was scrambling to get ready afterwards.

They argued, more like bickering, until Juuse thrust his fist out and shook it at Pekka. The older man stared at him in confusion before Juuse sighed.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors. We’ll decide who gets to do what, and then we have everything timed. So either way both of us will get enough time to get ready.”

Pekka burst out laughing, but slowly stopped as Juuse raised a serious eyebrow at him.

“Oh. You’re serious?”

“Yes! Dead serious come on!”

Pekka chuckled shaking his head but went along with it.

They went three rounds and Pekka ended up winning.

Juuse pouted but admitted defeat as he went to make them breakfast. He was stopped though, as Pekka smirked, and then pulled him into the shower with him. Since then they decided to make it a permanent tradition.

Juuse was able to win this morning. Pekka sighed giving him a kiss before going downstairs grumbling underneath his breath about his boy always cheating.

Juuse giggled underneath his breath.

For whatever reason he kept giggling every now and then as they went about getting ready for the day. It wasn’t a full-belly laugh but it was enough to make Pekka smile as he pulled his shirt on.

“What’s so funny?”

Juuse shook his head, “Nothing. Just happy I guess.”

Pekka smiled and kissed his boys cheek, “Well I hope you keep being happy. I really like your giggle.”

“I don’t giggle!”

Pekka chuckled. “Yeah you do.”

Juuse pouted after that, but then was thrown into a fit of soft giggles as Pekka leaned over him and blew a raspberry into the side of his neck.

“Stop! Stop it! That’s gross!” But Juuse was still laughing and Pekka had joined along with him.

They had made it to the Arena at a good time, and then walked in together, still laughing softly to themselves.

He bumped into Pekka and the older man smiled in return. Their flirting always brought them a chirping storm that never really went away. It had gotten worse when the guys had thrown them a 1 year anniversary party at the end of the summer. Calling them gross for being so romantic with each other, and ‘will you please take that somewhere else?! There are children around!’ Talking about the rookies that had come in at the end of the season.

The rookies had tried to join in, but had said later on how awesome their relationship was. Juuse really likes Eeli. Especially since he was Finnish as well. For so long they were a team of three. Him, Pekka, and Miikka, but then Eeli had recently joined the team, and he had fitted in perfectly with their now Finnish Squad.

Which the Swedes chirped about as well.

This morning though Miikka was the one throwing the chirps as he witnessed Pekka and Juuse coming in, giggling and laughing to themselves.

“Oh god please don’t tell me you banged again in the closet.” Thankfully Miikka spoke this in their native tongue otherwise Juuse might have strangled him right on the spot.

Unfortunately Eeli, who was only 18, had heard what he said.

“What?! In the closet! Which one?!”

“Utility. The one with most of the goalie gear, and some hockey sticks.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Dead serious. We didn’t catch them, but they had left without their gear, and didn’t come back for an hour.”

Eeli was beet red and looked like he might pass out with the news.

Juuse was going to kill Miikka.

“Wasn’t it just last week that I caught you and Calle fucking up against the stall? I think I remember hearing something like, you wanting Calle to call you his princess. Is that right?”

Miikka started sputtering.

“You! I..you!”

“Hey Okay you guys know the rules. No outside languages inside of the locker room,” Roman finally broke up the conversation, but was smirking as if sensing what the conversation was about.

“Sorry Cap, just making sure Miikka understood not to tease if he didn’t have anything to back himself up with.”

Roman nodded looking towards Miikka, who was trying everything he could to look invisible. “Understood. Man, I would be careful if you’re teasing them, Pekka will light you up if you mess with his boy.”

“Duly noted.” Miikka squeaked, but blushed even harder as Calle plopped down in the stall next to him, and slung an arm around his shoulder.

“No worries cap, I’ll make sure he doesn’t get into anymore trouble, right Miikka?”

“Right.”

Poor Eeli looked like he might die.

Juuse started to giggle again. But much harder and longer this time.

/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\

Practice nearly flew by and soon they were dressing down to get ready to head back home for a pre-game nap.

Juuse was worried that he might have a problem.

Throughout practice he continued to lose focus and giggle at random times. It got worse whenever he looked over at Pekka. Pekka would look over his way, and then make a weird face which would instantly have him in a bout of giggles that stopped play for a good two minutes.

He had no idea why he was laughing so much. He just knew it always got worse whenever he was near Pekka. He would just look up at him, his precious crooked smile, sharp canines, and smirking blue eyes then he would feel a bubble of unexpected emotions that just burst right out through his chest.

He was completely at a loss and felt confused as to why he was suddenly feeling this way. As he stripped off his gear he tried to think back to when he started laughing like this. It wasn’t like he didn’t like it, but it was becoming a distraction during practice and play which didn’t need to happen.

If he was going to be the face of the franchise someday he needed to start acting like one. That is, if Pekka would stop poking him in his side.

“Stop it! That tickles Pekka!” He whined, a giggle right there as Pekka continued to prod and poke into his sides.

“No, I like seeing you happy. You looked so lost for a second and I just wanted to make you smile again.”

That bubbling feeling rose up again and soon he was thrown into a burst of giggles which in turn made Pekka laugh too. The fit of laughter died down as coach walked into the locker room to address the game for that night.

“Alright boys we know that tonight is going to be tough so we need too...Juus, what’s so funny?”

Juuse covered his mouth, trying to settle down the bubble of feelings and giggles, but they just wouldn’t stay down.

“Sorry coach. Sorry nothings funny, sorry.” He barely got it out, but coach nodded and started to continue again.

Juuse looked up to Pekka for guidance, and Pekka’s eyes met his own. They softened just for him, and smiled, nodding that he was okay. He just couldn’t stop the giggle that came out.

“Juuse, please. Why are you laughing? This is serious for tonight’s game. I need everyone to focus. If you can’t control yourself then you can take this outside. We’ll discuss this later.”

Juuse blushed deeply, embarrassed and ashamed for being so childish, but he honestly couldn’t help the giggles, and the bursting emotions that were exploding from out of him. “Sorry coach.”

He felt a deep ache pulse deep at his very core as he stood up and walked out of the room. He walked until he found his normal spot along the hall that no one hardly walked down, and sat down on the floor. He curled up on himself, bending his knees until they were pressed up against his chest.

“What’s wrong with me?” He said softly to himself. He laid his head against his folded arms, and sighed softly. It had all started that morning, and hadn’t stopped. Why? Why was he laughing? Why couldn’t he stop?

The only factor was Pekka.

Every time he was around Pekka he started to laugh. Started to giggle. Started to smile. A burst of ooey gooey warmth filled his chest and burst forth to a point where he couldn’t control it. He didn’t understand why.

Then...

He remembered the kiss that morning.

The sugary sweet kiss that led to Pekka blowing a raspberry into his skin. A burst of giggles had erupted from him, and it just didn’t stop from there.

That was it.

Realization hit him hard like a freight train and when he realized why he was laughing so much, well, he started to giggle again. Softer this time, more for the sake of his swelling heart as he realized why his emotions were bursting out of him like a volcano.

“Why are you laughing?”

Juuse jumped, startled by the voice that suddenly appeared out of no where. He looked up and found Pekka smiling softly down at him, trying hard not to laugh himself. But then he started to frown as he bent down next to him, and watched as he brought a hand to his cheek.

“Baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Crying?

Juuse went to touch his own cheek and found it wet. He had been crying. He realized again why he was crying and started to feel his eyes prick with more unwanted tears.

“Hey hey, no no baby sh, it’s okay. You’re fine. Everything’s okay. Coach just thought something was wrong. He had me come out here to make sure that you were okay. Look at me baby it’s okay.” Pekka moved to wrap his arms around him, his body shook, as sobs wracked through his chest.

“Oh baby I’m so sorry. I had no idea. You should have told me you were feeling upset.”

Juuse felt tears wetting his cheeks but he shook his head as he smiled up at Pekka.

“I’m not sad or upset.”

Pekka wasn’t convinced but he listened regardless, “You’re not?”

Juuse shook his head again, a soft giggle combined with a sob on his lips, “No. I just figured out why I was laughing so much. Why, why I felt so, so happy all day long.”

Pekka then started to smile softly, not sure why, but knowing that Juuse was possibly crying with joy was better than being upset. “Oh you did? Why were you laughing then Juuse?”

Juuse smiled softly, a sunny warmth filling his chest as he slid a hand up to cup the older mans cheek. The older netminders eyes grew wide, but leaned into the touch.

“Because you make me so happy. All the time. Every single day. Every morning, even when we fight. I’ve never felt so happy before in my whole life. I was laughing because I literally couldn’t contain..I couldn’t contain..just...”

“Just what?”

“Just how much I love you.”

Pekka gasped softly, eyes growing soft, and started to water with growing tears as well.

“Pekka I love you. I love you so much. You make me so happy, and I just couldn’t stop laughing, because of how much I love you.”

Juuse felt tears streaming down his cheeks again, but this time he wasn’t alone.

Pekka started to laugh, as tears rolled down his cheeks. His smile shined through, so much that Juuse felt like he could drown in it. The older man leaned down finally and captured his lips with his own. His big hands cupping his face, as his hands gripped onto his upper arms.

Juuse laughed into his mouth, and Pekka laughed back. These were swallowed up by the kisses that they exchanged, as they tasted each other’s salty tears. They leaned their foreheads against each other, burst of giggles and laughter filling the empty hall as they soaked in the joy and love that they shared with each other.

“I love you too my sweet boy. I love your laugh, and I hope I can make you feel this way for a very long time.” The older man said, while leaning in to softly kiss his forehead.

*Click*

They both jumped as they looked up to see Miikka, and Calle peeking around the corner with a Polaroid camera in hand. They were shaking out the picture they just took out, and were awwing as they did.

“So cute!”

“I had no idea this would be how you confessed your undying love for each other. It’s frankly really gross.”

The two laughed, but Pekka just smirked at them, Juuse holding back a giggle knowing what he would say next.

“Well then Miikka, maybe you shouldn’t have drinking matches with me anymore. Otherwise Calle would know by now how you really feel for him too.”

Miikka sputtered. “What!? You! I!”

“Is that true?”

Miikka looked lost for a moment, looking at Pekka and Juuse who nodded towards him, before he looked over to Calle again. He looked serious. No joking, only, hope maybe in his eyes, but also doubt that he might be wrong.

He wasn’t.

Miikka swallowed. He had hid these feelings for so long that letting them out seemed impossible, but his feelings were true, and he didn’t see any point in hiding anymore.

He went to grab a hold of Calle’s hands in his own before looking at him seriously.

“It’s true. I love you Cal. I know how, crazy you are, but, I still love you so much. I don’t know if you feel the same way, and I’m sorry, I just thought you should kn...” his words were cut off as Calle attacked his mouth. Passionate and heated as he pulled the other forward against him.

“I’ve always had a huge crush on you you dumbass. I just didn’t think you cared for me back.”

“Well, I do, and I did too. So I guess we’re both idiots okay?”

“Okay.”

Called kissed Miikka again, and all the while Pekka and Juuse watched on, still in each others arms. They giggled softly to themselves, happy for their friends, for their teammates as they finally found their own happiness just as they had as well.

//////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\

It wasn’t exactly how he had expected for his feelings to burst through, but doctors always say that laughing added 10 years to your life. Right?

Well, that’s what he told their children 10 years later, but they still never believed them the first time they told the story of how their daddy first confessed his love for their papa. He would then burst into a fit of giggles as their kids made faces whenever their papa would come in to kiss him sweetly.

“It was just like that, and I always told your daddy how much I loved his laugh after that.”

“And I never stopped laughing for you.”

Pekka smiled, his hair had grayed a little, eyes more wrinkled, and his eyes were a darker shade of blue, but still just as handsome as he was 10 years ago. Juuse kissed him again, before ushering their children off from his lap.

“Now time for bed. Daddy has a game tomorrow and he wants to go to sleep.”

“Aw but daddy we don’t feel sleepy!” Matty, their son, just 6, who whined just like his papa did.

“Yeah not sweepy!” Lizzie, their precious daughter who was only 3, who was trying so hard to be like her older brother.

“Not sleepy? Well I guess you can stay up, but your papa and I are just going to be staying up and telling each other how much we love each other, right love?”

“That’s right baby. So much. And all night.”

“Eww!” Both children said together, before quickly hugging their parents and running back to their beds.

Pekka moved to hug Juuse close, kissing his forehead as they walked out of the room. They started to laugh as they heard their children gagging in disgust. They didn’t stop laughing until they were back in their own bedroom, and Juuse was straddling his lap on their bed.

“Did I mentioned today just how much I love you, because I do. I love our children, I love our home, and I love you so much.”

“I love you too, but you have a game tomorrow, and I doubt they want their star goalie being out because you pulled something or were too sore to play because of certain activities.”

Juuse laughed hard, but not loud enough to wake their children, before smirking mischievously down at his husband. “Who says I’m going to be the one getting fucked tonight?”

Pekka’s eyes glinted, growing dark with arousal and need. “I love you.”

Juuse smiled, “I love you too.”

He never thought he would end up here, he especially never thought it would be because of a giggle, but he continued to laugh every single day, for the rest of their lives, and it was all for the love of one truly wonderful man.

The End

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! 
> 
> All of you guys have been such huge motivators and have encouraged me so well for the making of all of these wonderful stories that I have written. I've now written more stories in 5 months then I have in 5 years! This is all because of your love and encouragement that you guys have given me, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate every single one of you for all the love and comments that you have sent my way. I literally have a huge list of stories that are ready to be written and that's all because of the love that you have sent my way.
> 
> I want to give a huge shout-out to [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for sending so many comments and love for ALL of my stories! You are amazing, and she is an amazing writer as well. If you want some more amazing stories, then please head over her way, and check out her stories too!
> 
> As always comments and Kudos are always welcomed! And again, if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, ficlets, or if you just want to chat come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


	10. Filip/Calle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Announcer Willie Daunic’s from upstairs in the booth: “Wait. It looks like they’ve had a stop in play. It..it appears Calle Jarnkrok is on the ice. It looks like he’s not getting up. It looked as if he was slammed up against the boards shoulders first by Andrew Copps. It..he’s still down on the ice.This doesn’t look good.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Filip Forsberg would probably never get to listen to the replay after the game, but for him that was fine. Right now he had one of the Winnipeg Jets players in a headlock, and trying to bring down to the ice. He wasn’t even sure who it was. All he knew was it wasn’t who he wanted to go after._
> 
>  
> 
> _A deep fury ran deep through him as he had watched everything from the bench. He was instantly on his feet and over the bench as Calle went down. He had tried to go after Copps but was more or less stopped by one of his other teammates._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ///////Or the real time Calle Jarnkrok got hurt during the Winnipeg Jets game, and Filip was there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again!
> 
> It's been awhile but I'm back and feeling good!
> 
> Anyway if you've read this on Tumblr already I apologize, but I didn't have time to post it on here too so I just posted this story on my blog. If you haven't great! This is nothing but sweet hurt/comfort fluffiness and Filip Forsberg wanting to defend Calle's honor. Let's be honest though, the only thing he would be able to use in a fight is his butt. Just saying...
> 
> Besides that I hope you enjoy this, and thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. They are both Swedish if you didn't know that already. So just assume that they're speaking to each other privately in Swedish. Thanks!

**“I’ll drive you to the hospital”**

 

* * *

 

_ Announcer Willie Daunic’s from upstairs in the booth: “Wait. It looks like they’ve had a stop in play. It..it appears Calle Jarnkrok is on the ice. It looks like he’s not getting up. It looked as if he was slammed up against the boards shoulders first by Andrew Copps. It..he’s still down on the ice.This doesn’t look good.” _

Filip Forsberg would probably never get to listen to the replay after the game, but for him that was fine. Right now he had one of the Winnipeg Jets players in a headlock, and trying to bring down to the ice. He wasn’t even sure who it was. All he knew was it wasn’t who he wanted to go after.

A deep fury ran deep through him as he had watched everything from the bench. He was instantly on his feet and over the bench as Calle went down. He had tried to go after Copps but was more or less stopped by one of his other teammates.

He was pulled away from Ekky as he tried to keep him calm, “Fil stop! Pay attention to Cal not this douchebag. Come on.”

Fil took a deep breath and went to skate over to Calle who was still hunched over on the ice. The trainer was coming out as well, but he and Ekky were already there beside him first.

“Hey, Cal were here. Where?”

Calle groaned, biting his lip as he tried to fight the pain. It made Filip want to throw-up. “Shoulder..I think. Don’t know. Just hurts. It hurts really bad Fil.” He finally looked up and Filip had to look away. Calle had tears in his eyes, and was fighting to keep them at bay. He really did get hit hard if he was on the verge of tears. 

Fil would burn through every Jets player if he had too for this.

“FIl, please I..I need to...I need to get off the ice please.”

Filip swallowed hard and went to help him up. The trainer finally got there was asking the normal questions needed to check them out, and then was right behind them as they helped Calle off the ice. Filip hadn’t noticed but Ekky had skated up on Calle’s other side and was helping him as well.

He also didn’t notice how upset Ekky was too, until he gave him a hard look. If looks could kill, then that would have been it.

They helped as far as they could get him off, and then let him go as he was helped by the other trainers to take him back. Fil grit his teeth feeling useless and empty. Unable to help Calle, and unable to be beside him too. It turned his stomach.

Ekky grabbed him by the shoulder to direct him back to the ice, back to the game. That same hard look on his face. “Let’s win this for him. Win this, then we can take care of him. Yeah?”

Fil let out a harsh breath. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

They went out and they did exactly what they set out to do. They won big. They not only won over their Central Division rival, but they also became #1 overall in the league. Unfortunately Fil still felt like punching a wall. His whole body ached, and he was pent up with anger that didn’t want to go away.

He was one of the first off the ice, and then down the tunnel to get out of his gear. Thankfully no one wanted to interview him, and thankfully none of the guys wanted to have a long deep discussion. After a quick discussion with the team from coach he was taking off towards the medical room.

He slowed for a moment, trying to settle his racing heart before knocking softly on the door. He then peeked in to find Calle resting on the long bench, a doctor checking him over again.

“Oh, hey Filip. He’ll be okay, but he’s going to need to go to the hospital to get a better brace for his shoulder.” She said as she tighten the sling they had on hand in the locker room.

Calle hissed and Filip bit his lip, desperate to be right beside him.

“He won’t be able to drive because of the injury. Unfortunately he won’t be able to play for the rest of the season. He acquired a hairline fracture to his collarbone, and that has to heal for about 5-6 weeks. So you youngman, need to find someone to drive you over. I would get this looked over and put in a cast before going home. Hear me?”

Calle nodded, still not looking at anyone, “Yes. I understand.”

She nodded and left, patting Filip’s shoulder on the way out. Once she left Filip and Calle were left alone, both afraid of what to say.

“I’ll do it.”

“What?” Calle said as he finally looked up. Filip felt his stomach clench seeing Calle’s eyes slightly wet, still trying to hold back tears. 

“I’ll drive you I mean. I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

Calle shook his head. “Fil you don’t have to do that.”

“Yes I do!”

Calle’s head shot up, staring at him in confusion and shook at his sudden outburst.

Fil sighed. A thousand emotions stirring through him as he tried to work through what he wanted to say.

“I have too, because, well, because this is my fault. If I had been out on the ice during that shift then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. You wouldn’t have..”

“Fil.”

“No Cal! This is on me! I shouldn’t, fuck I shouldn’t have let this happen. I’m sorry. I should have been there to help you.” Filip felt like he had failed. He should have been out there to protect him during that shift. He should have been out there to cover him. More players were coming after him and he knew that, but he still failed to help him when he needed him the most. Now he was out for the rest of the season because of his stupid mistake.

He gasped in shock as he felt a presence right in front of him and Calle was there looking at him with fondness in his eyes, and something warm that poured right into his very core. He bit his lip as Calle went to pull his hand up, which was clenched into a tight fist.

“Filip, this is your fault. Wasn’t your fault. Stupid shit like this happens in hockey.”

“But..”

“No buts! Filip, it happened. I hate..fuck I hate being out. I hate not being able to help. Fuck I want to be out there with you guys, but..just promise me you’ll win. Win the whole damn thing yeah? Then I’ll be back for the playoffs before you know it.”

Filip shook, tears pricking his eyes as his emotions started to pour out of him. “I promise. I hate this so fucking much.”

Calle moved until he could pull him into a half hug. Filip hugged him back, not hard, afraid to hurt him more. He laid his head on his good shoulder as Calle leaned against him. The warmth coming in waves, and making more tears fall from his eyes. “I hate this too. Just help the boys okay. We can do this. We will do this. This is our year. We’ve got this.”

Filip nodded against him, not really wanting to move, but knew he needed too so he didn’t hurt Calle more. “Hey, let’s go yeah? Afterward you can come over and feed me something sweet before I pass out from the drugs.”

Filip laughed, a bubble of happiness swelling in his chest as he moved to kiss his cheek. He usually isn’t very affectionate at the rink, but Calle accepted it, leaning into the sweet touch. “The chocolate truffle yeah?”

Calle smirked mischievously. Filip loved his smile.

“Yes, definitely anything chocolate. Now let’s go, this stupid thing is starting to hurt.”

Filip gave him a pitiful smile, but Calle just shrugged it off as he bumped his good shoulder against his own. They left together from the locker room, close enough to where their hands brushed every time they walked. 

No one stopped them, or questioned anything. Though if Pekka and Juuse gave them a knowing look as they left, they didn’t really pay any attention to them. Filip helped Calle into his car, and he drove them to the hospital. 

Sure enough they gave him some light drugs, not heavy, but enough to cause him to be basically drunk. Filip chuckled the whole time when they got back to the house. Calle begging to be pampered and praised since he deserved it, because he was the best, his words not Filip’s. 

But Filip complied to every command and request with a warm smile on his face. He would do a lot for the sassy forward, and Calle knew this as well. He helped him up until he passed out, from there Filip crawled back into the bed with him, making sure to prop Calle’s arm up before he did.

It was all so very complicated, but completely worth in in his opinion. He would make sure they continued to win. He would win them all for Calle. This he promised, and win they did.

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for the love, kudos, and comments that you guys send my way. They help so much in my writing to know that what I've written can actually be enjoyed by other people. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this, and if you did I have more Filip/Calle action coming your way very soon. It's more porn than plot, but I just don't care. Calle is too much of a slut anyways so he doesn't really care either! HA!
> 
> Otherwise, kudos and comments are always welcomed, and I would love to talk more! Come visit me on [Tumblr!](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) Let's talk about...ANYTHING!


	11. Filip/Calle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The recovery after having his collarbone fracture was brutal._
> 
> _The pain was a minimal with the help of some painkillers, but what was so torturous was the waiting. He had to wait at least 3-5 weeks for the bone to fully heal before he could play again._
> 
> _Hell, for all he knew he probably wouldn’t get to play until the end of the playoffs! By then they probably wouldn’t even need him!_
> 
> _Did they miss him?_
> 
> _Was he even needed?_
> 
> _He still hears the taunts and reads the tweets about how James Neal should have stayed over him._
> 
> _He knows, he remembers._
> 
> /////////Or the one time Calle is feeling down after getting hurt and knocked out for the rest of the season, but Filip comes around to give him a nice little surprise to cheer him up. ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again!
> 
> Look another chapter, yay! I've been really enjoying all of these drabbles, ideas, and ficlet ideas that you guys have been sending my way. So please keep them coming! I know it's been awhile, but I try to make these stories as amazing as I possibly can, so it does take time, but that's because I'm trying to make it perfect for you guys to enjoy.
> 
> Anyways, I love how much people have enjoyed this pairing, because I do too! I love my Swedes so much, and I enjoy writing all of the trouble they get into. So yes, here you have more Calle action coming your way, and yes, this time it's mostly porn. But sometimes the best stories are just porn.....except Fifty Shades of Grey....that was just garbage.
> 
> Haha otherwise, please enjoy!

**“What’s that behind your back?”**

 

* * *

 

 

The recovery after having his collarbone fracture was brutal.

The pain was a minimal with the help of some painkillers, but what was so torturous was the waiting. He had to wait at least 3-5 weeks for the bone to fully heal before he could play again.

Hell, for all he knew he probably wouldn’t get to play until the end of the playoffs! By then they probably wouldn’t even need him!

Did they miss him?

Was he even needed?

He still hears the taunts and reads the tweets about how James Neal should have stayed over him.

He knows, he remembers.

If anything he said that he should have gone instead of Neal. He just wasn’t as good as Neal was. Maybe one day when he was older and had some more years underneath his skates, but for now he still had that ever present feeling of being useless.

He struggled for the longest time to come to terms that he was worth something to this team, to this franchise. Even then people still made the jokes.

‘The Real Deal Calle Jarnkrok with the GOAL!!’

He saw it all of the time.

He’s gotten more respect since he stepped up after the draft. He had desperately wanted to prove himself and now he figured that he did.

Unfortunately his season came to a halting end with a jackass that thought it would be a great play by slamming him into the boards after the whistle was blown.

Of course nothing was done about the whole damn thing. He was knocked out and got a fractured collarbone to boot. It sucked.

So he sat in his apartment. Alone and bored. He had the guys come over every now and then, but with the ending of the season coming up they were busier than usual.

He sighed as he tried once again to play some video games. Fortnight was a bitch playing one-handed. He still managed to get a top 5 at the most which was better than what he had expected.

He paused in his game, feeling his stomach ache with the need for food. So he got up to go make something when he heard his doorbell go off.

He huffed in irritation but went to see who it was. When he looked through the peephole he jerked back in confusion from seeing who was there.

He struggled to get to the door at first but then managed it as he swung it open.

“Fil? What are you doing here?”

Filip just gave him a big smile before shrugging his shoulders. “Just wanted to see how you’ve been? We just got back and we’ve got a day off today. Thought you might like some company.”

Through the whole exchange Filip still hadn’t moved his hands out from behind his back, and Calle squinted his eyes suspiciously as he tried to figure out what he was up too.

“What’s that behind your back?”

“What?”

“Behind your back. What do you have?”

“Oh nothing. Are you going to let me in or not?”

Calle gave him a look, “Fil.”

Filip huffed before bringing out what was behind his back out to the front for him to see. He went from suspicious to confused in 2 seconds. Filip pulled out a pink box with green ribbon wrapped around it. A nice neat little bow was placed on top, completing the look of what looked like a present for maybe a wife or girlfriend.

“Um?”

“Just let me in okay? I’ll explain once you let me inside.”

Calle shrugged and finally stepped aside to let him in. Filip slipped his shoes off by the door first before padding towards his little kitchen.

Calle followed after him until he was setting the little box down onto the counter. He then watched as the forward started to look inside of his cabinets. He got a look of triumph when he found his plates. He set out two before scrabbling through his drawers until he found a knife.

Calle was starting to understand what was inside of the box, but still was confused as to why.

Sure enough Filip set everything out and then gestured for him to come over. “Come on. Open it. I promise you’ll love what’s inside.”

Fil had a look that spoke volumes and Calle wanted to find out what he had planned. So he came around the counter and moved to start pulling on the ribbon.

The silky smooth green ribbon started to fall with each piece he removed from the box. That was another thing he had noticed. Green was his favorite color, but question as to why was still there at the back of his mind as he unwrapped the box.

Once the ribbon was put aside he then went to open the lid of the box. He went slack-jawed as soon as he got to see what was inside.

It looked like a delicate triple dark chocolate cake, which happened to be his favorite. He got the rest of the box open and sure enough it was his favorite dessert inside.

He was beyond confused.

“Why?”

He hadn’t noticed, not until now, but Filip has moved until he was almost right up behind him, looking over his shoulder. The tall bastard.

“Why what?”

Calle shook his head and finally looked up at him from behind, meeting his dark green hazel eyes. “Why go to all this trouble? Why do all this for me? I sure as hell haven’t done anything for you. I don’t know why you would do anything for me.”

He looked away, too afraid to show the emotions that he’s hidden for so many months. Almost a year and he’s still not been able to come to terms with the raging emotions tumbling through his system.

He felt a hand brush his hand, the one that he hadn’t realized was clenched into a fist on the counter. He looked up and he felt Filip had wrapped an arm around him, his hand warm against his. He swallowed hard, unsure if he should or not, but turned his hand over allowing Filip to slot his fingers in between his own.

“Because I care about you Cal, we all do. You have to know how much we would go out of our way to take care of you.”

Calle felt unwanted tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes. He shook his head not wanting to show anything, but as the first tear fell, so did another and another.

Filip was so careful and oh so gentle as he pulled him into his arms. Mindful of his injury as he tucked him up against his body. He let himself cry the tears of failures and uselessness that he was sure that everyone thought of him. He realized though that everyone still cared about him very much, and he was so grateful for the team he had.

He felt Filip brush a kiss to his temple making his sign as his silent tears finally subsided. He looked up to find Filip smiling, all that warmth just for him, and he wanted to swim in it.

“Okay?”

Calle nodded, “Yeah. Much better thanks. So, cake?”

Filip chuckled and went to slice them both a piece, though never straying too far away from Calle’s touch. Calle enjoyed it as he leaned into him, he finally got them a slice, just one, and started to tug him towards the hallway.

“Um, you didn’t get a piece? Where’s yours?”

Filip laughed, but Calle was actually being serious.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to share with you if you. That is, if you don’t mind?”

Calle saw that look again and shook his head, “No I don’t mind at all. I’m sure, I’m sure you know what you’re doing.”

Filip gave him his signature smirk that he found oh so cute and endearing as he lead them all the way back to his bedroom before slipping inside. He somehow managed to hold onto the plate of chocolate cake and his hand as he lead them into the bedroom, but he always knew how amazing Filip was from the beginning.

“Go get on the bed and I’ll set everything up.”

Calle didn’t think there was any room to argue so he complied, and climbed onto the bed. It was still a bit of a hassle to maneuver onto the bed with his arm in the sling, but he got up, sliding back until he was propping himself against the the headboard.

He patted the left side of the bed making Filip chuckle before he followed right after him. He placed the plate onto the center of the bed before popping right back off.

Calle looked after him before Filip stopped seeing the puppy dog eyes. “I’m just getting a glass of water. You can’t drink wine right now remember?”

Calle grimaced. He hated being hurt.

Filip laughed going back over to kiss his forehead, which he leaned into. He nuzzled and moved him until he was right there where he wanted him from the beginning. He sighed into the kiss. The soft touch of his plush lips making him arch into his touch as his eyes closed shut.

This is what he had been missing.

He had been missing touch.

He whined when Filip finally pulled away but shushed him before he left. “I’ll be right back, I promise. Don’t touch that cake without me.”

Calle pouted but did as he was told.

Filip’s laugh could be heard all the way down the hall as he padded back towards the kitchen. He huffed as he waited and finally Filip came back with a glass of water for them to share. He set it down on his side of the bed before crawling on top to sit next to him.

“Hi.”

“Hey yourself.”

Filip kisses his nose making him blush, before he picked up the plate with the cake on it.

“You ready for some cake?”

Calle nodded, “Yes. It looks great!”

Filip chuckled before stabbing the fork into the soft cake. He brought it up to his lips and he opened his mouth for him to put the piece inside.

A moan rippled right through his throat as the moist delicate chocolate cake hit his tongue. The dark intricate sweetness hit his taste buds and caused his his eyes to roll. When he opened his eyes again Filip was watching him, eyes dark and amused all at once.

Calle liked this look on him.

“Good?” Filip asked, voice slight husky and deeper than it was from before.

“It’s so good. Can I have another bite?”

“Yes of course you can. Open up.”

Calle opened his mouth for another bite and the second was just as good as the first. He tasted the melted milk chocolate that was drizzled on top, and some got onto his chin as it chew it up. Before he could move to lick it off Filip was right there, licking from his chin to his bottom lip. Calle groaned as he opened up for him, allowing Filip to push his tongue into his mouth.

The combination of the chocolate and Filip tangling his tongue with his own made him shiver with more than just the cake. His hand came up to grip at his shoulder to prevent him from moving away this time, and Filip didn’t move just pressing closer against him, making sure he felt every part of his warmth.

They did eventually pull apart to catch their breath, but Calle wanted more. It had been too long ever since he got injured that he was able to have someone touch him, and he wasn’t going to let his injury stop him from getting laid.

“Fil. Fil I want more please,” he said. His voice breathless with need and want that matched exactly how Filip looked.

“Yeah yeah I’ve got you.” Filip’s voice had dropped and the sound alone went south down his body.

He whined as Filip stabbed another piece onto his fork and pushed it into his mouth. He moaned just as much as the first two times, and it was all true. The cake really was good, but having Filip here feeding him, getting hard just by feeding him cake was everything to him.

He wanted more.

“More Filip please,” He was begging this time. His body was so strung out for whatever reason, and he couldn’t fathom as to why having Filip feed him cake was getting him off but it was. He just accepted it and opened his mouth for more.

Filip would give him some water whenever he needed it but otherwise he was feeding him more and more of the rather large slice of cake. He hadn’t realized how big the piece was, but as he started to get full he became aware that it was much larger than he had first anticipated.

But...

Filip didn’t stop.

He kept feeding him, making out with him every so often to keep him pent up with arousal that he knew was coursing hard through him. There was still some cake left and he felt ready to bust.

“Fil...Filip please. I can’t..I can’t eat anymore..I’m so full,” he groaned already feeling a slight pudge from consuming so much already.

“You can do this. You only have a few bites left and then you’ll be done. Do this for me okay? You’ve got this bebis.”

The endearment sent a shock of ecstasy right through him, causing him to whine but nod for him to continue. True to his word there only was a couple of bites left, but it left him shivering and desperate to be touched and not touched all at the same time.

A slight sweat glistened his skin, making his clothes stick to him as he shook. Filip lifted the fork with the final bit on top, eyes dark, and his body just as wired as his was.

“You’ve got this bebis. Last bite. Almost done.”

Calle whined as he took the last bite of cake groaning from now the sickly sweet dessert sitting heavy in his stomach as he felt ready to combust.

“Fi..Fil..I’m so full,” he whined and moved to try and take his shirt off. He whined more as his sling prevented him from getting what he wanted done.

“Sh sh bebis let me help you. Don’t hurt yourself.” Filip went to help ease the sling down just enough to get his shirt off. He did it with gentle soft care and that same warmth ran through his veins as he finally got his shirt off.

He slid down the bed until he was laying back and rubbed his left hand over his slightly swollen stomach. “Ugh I’m so full Fil. Please..I need..” He really wasn’t sure what that need was until a groaned was ripped from his throat, as he felt Filip slide his hand down until he was cupping the bulge in his jeans. He was hard and he could feel himself leaking already as Filip stroked him through his jeans.

“You didn’t wear any underwear?”

Calle blushed slightly but wasn’t sorry in the least, “I’m home alone and do you have any idea how difficult it is to go piss one-handed?! I’m just glad that I’ve figured out how to pull my cock out!”

Filip laughed at him. The bastard.

He then leaned over, gently kissing his cheek before moving back to look down at him. “Would you like to some help then? Pulling out your dick?”

Calle swallowed hard and pushed his hips up against Filip’s hand, “Yes. Please Fil! Touch me please!”

“You sure? You said you were full. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Calle groaned in frustration. Yeah he felt like he was about to pop, but he was also hard and desperate to cum. So he was going to go with the lather.

“Fuck me Fil.”

Filip gave him a wicked smirk before moving his hand away from his crotch. A whine emitted from him as he moved away, but he was merely shushed as Filip went to remove his own clothes.

Calle licked his lips in appreciation of Filip’s body. Most hockey players had a nice lean build, with tone muscles, and a strong back. In Filip’s case he had the hockey ass to match with his perfect body. He’s watched that ass check so many players into the boards, and had practically drooled on himself at the sight of the swell of his behind.

Not only did he have a great ass but he had a cock to match. Lean, long, and thick towards the base. He was perfect in every way possible.

Once Filip was naked he crawled back onto the bed, and went to straddle his waist, “You’re going to let me do the work. I don’t want you hurting yourself, okay?”

Calle shook all over as he felt Filip slide his hand down over his abdomen, and then towards his crotch. “Yeah okay, just..don’t take too long. I don’t..I don’t think I’ll be able to last.”

Filip chuckled as he put some pressure over his slightly swollen stomach making him groan at how full he felt. The sensation going straight to his cock. “Yeah, I doubt you will too. Don’t worry, I’ll be right there behind you,” Filip all but purred as he rubbed his hands over his body. Calle agreed completely, because he could see Filip’s own dick hard and leaking as he touched Calle’s body.

“Fil,” a whine escaped him as he felt Filip start to move his hips down until he was grinding down over his hard cock. The length of it wedging in between Filip’s perfect ass.

He was going to kill him.

“Sh sh I got you. Just relax. I’m going to get these off now okay?” He suggested to his jeans, which now were extremely tight, and he was desperate to get them off. Filip finally gave him some relief and got him out of his jeans. He was already sweating, and he hasn’t even been really touched yet.

Now after Filip got him out he let loose a long groan that had been buried deep down in his chest. He wanted this. Needed this. It had been just a matter of time before Filip finally wanted to sleep with him. They’ve done this before, but it had been a while, and ever since he got injured it made things more difficult in bed. 

Some of the other guys had taken a notice.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he felt a warm wet hand enclose around his cock and start to stroke him. He was already on edge as it was, and the pressure from eating so much cake added onto that hot edge. He wanted to cum, but he knew Filip was too much of a tease to get to the point of things.

He could still beg though, “Fil please...I need…”

“What? What do you need?”

“Oh fuck Fil I need to cum dammit! I want to take our dicks and jerk us off please! I’m too full and tired to fuck around.”

“Oh so you don’t want to fuck?” He said this by going to remove his hand, to which Calle instantly jerked his left hand down, and placed back onto his cock.

“Start jerking me off, now.”

Filip chuckled, on the verge of bursting out laughing, but he kept a lid on it for sliding up until their dicks were lined up against each other. “You know, if you weren’t such a baby then maybe I could actually make you feel good. Enjoy yourself.”

“Filllll...I am enjoying myself. A lot. But I don’t want slow right now. I need quick, dirty jerk-off, then sleep, then you can fuck me after. Sound good?” Calle groaned, but then his breath hitched as Filip started to quickly jerk them off together, twisting his wrist and adding the right amount of pressure to make Calle’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

Like he had figured it didn’t last very long at all. He had already been so close from the very get go, just as Filip had set the cake on the counter, that he started to get hard. It wasn’t very difficult to do that around the other Swede. Filip wasn’t better as his breathing became harsh and heavy as he got closer to cumming as well. 

Calle was the first to cum though, on a high-pitched whine, and his shoulder throbbing because of the activities that they were partaking in. Filip came afterwards, just as he had done, only this time he let go of Calle’s cock, going up onto his knees, and began to stroke himself hard and fast over his stomach.

He beat himself until he grunted, groaning low and deep as he came over Calle’s abdomen. Calle hummed, moaning himself at how filthy Filip got whenever they had sex together. He loved it. When Filip finished he nearly collapsed on top of Calle, but stopped himself before he could hurt his shoulder more.

Calle felt himself drift off as he came down from the high of his orgasm, and then he felt the cool wet rag that Filip got to clean them both up. It was half-assed but neither one of them cared as Filip tossed the rag towards the corner of the room, and then went to go find his clothes. 

Calle wasn’t having any of that.

He flipped the cover over, and patted the empty bed beside him gesturing for Filip to lay down. “Don’t worry about that. Just stay okay? I want you to stay, please.”

Filip sighed just as he was about to pull on his underwear, smiling, he dropped the clothes, and crawled into bed beside the other Swede. Calle sighed, satified by getting his way, and moved so he could rest against the other man. Said man helped to adjust everything so he was more comfortable with his shoulder before going to remove the sling. Once he had done this, then Filip laid back against him going to close his eyes.

“Fil?”   
“Yeah?”

“I swear, I thought you had some weird kinky toy behind your back earlier when you came over, but I think I liked the cake a lot more.”

Filip chuckled softly, “Oh? Well maybe I shouldn’t bring over that new vibrator I got huh?”

Calle was silent for a time, before ribbing him in the side. “Why the hell would you say that? Of course you need to bring it over?! I would have taken that over cake anyday!”

Filip laughed outright before curling back around the other man. “Okay Cal. Now sleep. You promised me more sex afterwards and I’m going to take it.”

“Who says it's just for you?”

“Go to sleep Calle.”

Calle sighed, “Fine.”

Filip chuckled softly before both of them finally fell asleep.

Calle nor Filip got to have sex afterwards, due to them nearly missing the team dinner, and then getting chirped because they were wearing each others clothes. Calle had wondered why it was so loose fitting in his ass. Though, they really did smell nice, and Filip didn’t really seem to mind much at all either. Which, was again, definitely more than fine with Calle anyday. Cake and all.

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading!
> 
> I wish I could express how much it means for me, to me for all of the love, kudos, and comments I get for my stories. It's so inspiring and is why I write and post so many stories all of the time now. I know that I've been posting new pairings lately, but no worries, I have Pekka and Juuse coming back very soon. I love my two goalie boys too much not to write about them, so they are coming back soon, I promise.
> 
> But otherwise, kudos and comments are always welcomed, and I would love to talk more! Come visit me on [Tumblr!](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) Let's talk about...ANYTHING!


	12. Juuse Saros/Pekka Rinne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Soul Mate**  
>  _ˈsōl ˌmāt/_  
>  noun  
> plural noun: soul-mates; plural noun: soul mates  
>  **a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.**
> 
> _Juuse was born without a mark, and feared that he would never be able to find the one. Until one day after a bad game loss, and he discovered something very unexpected. And it all started by Pekka coming to comfort him._
> 
> ///////////////////Or the one time a bad game loss turns out to be better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I know it's been awhile, but I have been very busy with the playoffs, and I've been in the process of writing a brand new multi-chaptered story! I'll give you a hint...it's a Pekka/Juuse story, and it involves the ocean....
> 
> I'll let you guys ponder what this could mean.
> 
> Anyways....I hope you enjoy this drabble. It's short but I had fun writing it. It's based off this post [here](http://hawkeye-squared.tumblr.com/post/172862062167/claroquequiza-zaiyofics/) if you need some reference to what this story is about. If you would like to read more about the Soul Mate prompt you may do so in the end notes.
> 
> Otherwise, Please enjoy some more fluff!
> 
> Also...PREDS WIN GAME 1! GO PREDS!

I've Been Waiting For You

 

* * *

 

 

 

So…Imagine this…

Juuse is just about to break down. 

Nothing seems to be going his way, but Pekka is the only one that seems to always make him happy. Unfortunately nothing seems right for him right now. 

He doesn’t have a mark on his hands. Hell, he doesn’t even have a mark on his arms, chest, knees, no where! He wasn’t born with a mark like so many of his childhood friends were, and for years he thought that meant he was never going to find his soulmate. 

Until the day after a really bad loss. 

He’s sitting in his locker stall about to give up, when Pekka comes to comfort him. “I’ll be okay. I just..I just **_hate_** messing up.” 

He’s so sad and Pekka feels for him, “It’s okay Juus. You’re the most incredible, amazing goalie that I know. On top of that you’re also an amazing person. I’m so honored and happy to have you as my backup. No matter what happens, I won’t want anyone, but you right there behind me.” 

Juuse is so moved by his words that tears prick his eyes. He’s still so pent up from the loss that his emotions were difficult to keep at bay. 

He tries to rub them away but Pekka still sees. 

Luckily the guys are giving them some space so he moves to hug the young backup. He is tentative at first, but then starts to thread his fingers through Juuse’s soft hair. He’d never admit to anyone about this, but he’s always wanted to do this. He takes comfort in the moment massaging the young boys scalp, that is until one of the guys freaks out. 

“Holy shit Juice! When did you dye your hair?!” 

Pekka moves away quickly as Juuse looks up, “What?!” 

“You’re hair Juuse! It’s turning blonde! It almost looks gold!” 

Pekka let’s the younger man go so he can stand up, and run over to the closet mirror. Pekka is stunned just as he sees Juuse’s mouth drop in shock. His hair was a pitch black and now had streaks of gold running through them. It actually looked really cool, but he was internally freaking out, because… _ **WHAT?!!**_  

“What the hell? What happened? How…?” 

Just as he was about to finish he heard Pekka gasp, and he turned to find the older man looking down at his left hand. His left hand, his glove hand had always been black. Pekka never knew what to make of that. He assumed that maybe his soulmate would strike a puck at him that they had touched from before. He wasn’t sure. He never would have guessed that it would be from this. 

They both looked at each other in shock as Juuse watched Pekka’s left hand turn a bright shade of blue. Just like Juuse’s eyes. 

It felt like the whole locker room was in a dead standstill as they waited for the explosion. Would it be bad? Would they want to get traded? They just didn’t know. Juuse was the first to speak up though, barely in a whisper as he said Pekka’s name.

“Pekka?” 

His eyes seemed hopeful, tears right on the brink of bursting just like his heart, which was hammering hard in his chest. He never dreamed that he would find his soulmate, and yet…. Pekka stood up, and Juuse became afraid that he might leave, but then he came at him. 

He scoop him up into his arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck as Juuse felt his shirt start to become wet.

“Pekka?” 

Pekka looked up, his face wet with his tears, but with a huge smile on his face, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you.” 

Juuse hiccuped as he finally let himself cry. Pekka took the leap and finally kissed the boy of his dreams after so many years. The guys in the locker room whooped and cheered as they held each other close.

All the while Pekka kept his hands buried in Juuse’s hair. So much so, that his hair shined like pure gold. 

 

END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! Seriously, thank you thank you for all the love you've given me! It makes my writing so much better when you guys are there to encourage me through it. As promised, here's Soul Mate prompts that inspired this story:
> 
> _A soulmate AU where you have a black stain where your soulmate is supposed to touch you for the first time and it turns to millions of colors once they do. Like, so many people with their right palms all black, waiting for that one handshake. People who have black knuckles who are scared for years that they end up punching their soulmate or something and end up coming home with their knuckles turned all shades of red and blue and purple without them noticing because sometimes your hands just brush together. Someone having a very visible black palm on their cheek that they try to cover up because people will just know they will be slapped one day._
> 
> _A hand print on your upper arm that bursts into colors during a fight you’re having with a close friend because you tried to walk away and they grabbed you–you never noticed that you never touched them until right now_
> 
> _Twin hand prints on your chest because your soulmate happens to be the paramedic who steps in to give you chest compression's that one time you almost died. A hand print on your palm but it’s not upside down like a handshake would be, you’re puzzled until you give someone a high five and the colors appear._
> 
> _someone you just met brushes a leaf off your shirt–RIGHT WHERE YOUR HANDPRINT IS YOU ALWAYS WONDERED WHY IT WAS ON YOUR PEC_
> 
> _Someone who is born with no mark at all–what a tragedy! But one day, a dear friend offers to braid their hair. They’re not even half done before they gasp and let it drop–their black palms and fingers are afire with color, and so is the half-done plait, bright against solid black hair._
> 
> Hope this helped clear up some questions for you guys. Basically for my drabble I chose to go with the hair prompt. So Juuse doesn't have a physical black mark on any part of his body at all, and Pekka has a black mark covering his left hand, his glove hand. So when he goes to comb his fingers through Juuse's hair it changes color, along with Pekka's hand. I went with gold and blue because, duh Preds, but also because I believe it would be the same color that matched the other persons soul. I could go on and on about this AU, but for now I'll stop. 
> 
> If anyone would like to take this idea and run with it please feel free to do so! Oh! And please tag me in it so I can read your lovely writing! I'm always looking for new stories to read.
> 
> Anyways...I have a brand new story that I'm putting all of my time into, and I might be posting a teaser for it soon so please be sure to check out my Tumblr so you don't miss out! Otherwise, kudos and comments are always welcomed, and I would love to talk more! Come visit me on [Tumblr!](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) Let's talk about...ANYTHING! 
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


	13. Who's Your Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Everyone assumes you’re both father and son again?” Pekka groans just as Juuse giggles before taking another bite of his pizza. Calle and Filip laugh, “I figured as much. You always get so possessive over your boy whenever people do this.”_
> 
> _“It’s not all of the time! Just...just when people...yeah.” Juuse giggles as he hugs Pekka close and once again another couple comes over and asks for a picture with Pekka’s “son.” Calle and Filip are holding back their laughter while Juuse blushes. Pekka is about to combust and really does as he bends Juuse over and kisses him like he were in some cheesy romcom. When they come back up Juuse’s eyes are wide and the couples around them were gaping like dying fish._
> 
> _“For your information, this is my boyfriend, not my son.” Pekka makes this very clear and the couples all scurry away at the fierce look in Pekka’s eyes. Calle and Filip finally lose it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!!
> 
> Coming at you once again with another prompt given to me by the lovely [hockey-finns](https://hockey-finns.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **hockey-finns said:**
> 
> _Hi, how are you? I have a new fic prompt for you if you want to write this. So Pekka and Juuse are in some sort of event and someone mistakenly assumes that Pekka is Juuse father (and not his bf). Pekka doesn’t say anything but he gets a little pissed off. So, he spends the rest of the evening making sure everyone knows he’s not Juuse’s father but he definitely is his daddy ;) (by touching him etc.) Some smut would always be appreciated as well. So that’s it, have a great day!❤️_
> 
> I hope this fulfills everything you wished for! Have a great day and enjoy!

* * *

 

 

He was already tired before he even drove down for the event that night.

 

He had practice the day before and hogging questions about why he was slumping so much this late in the season. He didn’t want to be bothered and more so he was just tired physically as well. All he wanted was nothing more than to curl up on the couch and watch a movie with…

 

“Hey, daddy are you okay?” He felt the presence of a warm hand land on his thigh where they had already parked the car in the garage. He blinked away his daze looking over to meet curious blue eyes. He felt warmth fill his chest at the sight as he let loose a soft sigh before covering the hand over his thigh. He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed the top of the smooth hand softly causing a sigh to come from his right. 

 

“I’m alright baby. Just tired. I’d rather not be here and back at home. The one movie is calling my name.”

 

“You mean the Spiderman movie?”

 

“Shh, I told you not to tell anyone, okay?”

 

“Oh! Sorry, daddy. I won’t tell anyone about your nerdy side.” Juuse giggled causing Pekka to groan in response.

 

“That would be much appreciated, but yes I really want to watch that Spiderman movie so badly!” Juuse giggled again leaning over to kiss his cheek before finally exiting the vehicle. 

 

“Well if you play nice and smile and walk around then we can leave early, okay?”

 

“Sounds perfect.” The smile Pekka was met with was everything he needed in order to get through the night. He could do this as long as he was beside his baby. He could do this.

  
  


He couldn’t do this.

 

Pekka was doing just fine honestly, he was until he was, but then he and Juuse got separated from each other and swarms of fans for the Gnashvegas Event started hounding him for pictures and autographs. He was internally screaming by being away from Juuse but there was little to nothing he could really do about it. Juuse wasn’t swarmed as much but that was only due to the fact that he was very good at hiding. From the games of hide and seek they’ve played together, Pekka can truly attest to that fact (which was another story for another time). He groaned after yet another picture when he started to hear voices in his direction. 

 

He looks down and finds a couple of young women smiling eagerly and he knows they’re about to ask for his picture, but that wasn’t what they asked him at all. 

 

“I bet it’s really exciting to bring your son to this event tonight.”

 

“I’m...I’m sorry what?”

 

“Oh, your son, Juuse? I bet you’re really proud of him for everything he’s done and being on the same too! That must be very exciting for both of you!” Pekka thought his brain must have imploded from the million camera flashes or he was dying because there was no way that this woman actually thought that he and Juuse were just….

 

“I agree, you’re really a good father to him. I bet he’s pretty proud to call you his daddy.” Pekka gaped at the women like a dying fish. These women actually thought that he and Juuse were father and son and not….together. Like, this was established pretty heavily during many interviews and press conference and etc. Ever since Tyler Seguin and Captain Jamie Benn announced being together it seemed to open the floodgates as other players began coming out to the public. Even Calle and Filip finally came out too! Their story was much more emotional as Calle had stated that he gained full custody over Juni after his girlfriend left him. Filip stepped in to help and thus started their relationship with each other. Pekka and Juuse haven’t come out through the media but have through holding hands in public and just being a couple. Pekka was very sure people would get it by now but it seemed some still didn’t have a clue.

 

“I wish my husband was like you. You’re such a wonderful father figure for Juuse and I admire the way you take such good care of him.” He smiled and nodded and ushered them on quickly after taking a picture with them. But unfortunately, that wasn’t the last time people came up to assume he and Juuse weren’t together. He was getting pissed and suddenly after another couple came up asking over his “son” he stood up from the table and went to seek out his “son.”

 

He searched everywhere until he finally spotted him grabbing a soda and a slice of pizza. Pekka smiled softly to himself thinking how wired Juuse probably was by now and how he’ll crash before they even got back home. This thought alone propelled him to walk over to the young man and place a hand over his lower back in full view of everyone nearby. Juuse looked up and smiled softly as if he were looking up into the open blue sky. Without thinking, Pekka leaned down and kissed Juuse’s soft cheek causing the boy to blush deeply at the open affection.

 

“Hey baby, you know you’re going to crash before you even get home right?” Pekka spoke to him in their language for their own privacy as Juuse giggled softly.

 

“I doubt that, but why are you so clingy all of sudden? I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. Everyone kept taking you away from me.” Juuse seemed to pout slightly causing a smile to break over Pekka’s face. Yeah, this is exactly what he needed.

 

“Because everyone keeps assuming that we’re not a couple and it’s…”

 

“Making daddy mad?”

 

“Yes. I can’t help it. Cal and Fil can be all lovey-dovey with each other and be considered cute, but when we do it it’s just a father comforting his son. The assumptions are maddening I swear.” Juuse giggles once more before going up onto his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He smiles as he pulls him close to his body.

 

“Then let’s make sure that everyone knows how we're not just father and son, but daddy and baby.” Juuse winked and Pekka chuckled as he made sure to have his hand close to Juuse’s ass. They shared a look before Pekka tugged the younger man with him until they were talking to Calle and Filip who were gushing over their little girl together. Calle gives them a once over before a wicked smile spreads over his face.

 

“Everyone assumes you’re both father and son again?” Pekka groans just as Juuse giggles before taking another bite of his pizza. Calle and Filip laugh, “I figured as much. You always get so possessive over your boy whenever people do this.”

 

“It’s not all of the time! Just...just when people...yeah.” Juuse giggles as he hugs Pekka close and once again another couple comes over and asks for a picture with Pekka’s “son.” Calle and Filip are holding back their laughter while Juuse blushes. Pekka is about to combust and really does as he bends Juuse over and kisses him like he were in some cheesy romcom. When they come back up Juuse’s eyes are wide and the couples around them were gaping like dying fish. 

 

“For your information, this is my boyfriend, not my son.” Pekka makes this very clear and the couples all scurry away at the fierce look in Pekka’s eyes. Calle and Filip finally lose it.

 

“Oh my god, you totally made those people piss themselves! Tone back the protective daddy mode otherwise people may start running away from the event.” \

 

“Seriously that was amazing I swear! The look of sheer terror on their faces was totally priceless! I want to see that again!” Filip laughed along with Calle which caused little Juni to giggle in turn caused the two men to coddle her with kisses and hugs. Juuse sighed just as Pekka slumped in response.

 

“Yeah yeah laugh it up, but it’s annoying!” 

 

“It’s okay daddy, we know we love each other and what we are to each other so it doesn’t matter what other people think. I love you and we don’t have to prove that to people to know that fact.” Pekka slumped over feeling like a heel as he hugged his lover close. 

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry for being so clingy. Just...I hate when everyone assumes who we are to each other. It’s just frustrating.”

 

“I know, but hey I know a way we can ease that frustration.” Juuse smiles with a dark look in his eyes and Pekka nearly swallows his tongue at the look.

 

“How so, baby?” Juuse looks over his shoulder to see a couple distracted by Calle and Filip so he drags the older man by the hand away from the crowd as quickly as possible. They were nearly stopped several times but Pekka held on tightly to the young man’s hand as they navigated their way through the steady stream of people. As they came out Juuse looked around before finding the elevator and taking it up to the next floor. Some of the workers they were met with looked at them curiously but didn’t argue as they walked the long concourse. It was empty without the crowd of people that normally filled these halls until Pekka was pulled into a family restroom. 

 

Juuse pushed him back until his back was against the tile wall and Juuse was locking the door behind them. The restroom wasn’t very big but that wasn’t much of a problem as Juuse suddenly went to his knees in front of him. “Oh fuck Juuse...what?”

 

The young man shushed him as he began to fiddle with his belt buckle and unzipping his jeans in the process of looking up at him with those eyes that made Pekka cave every single time. Pekka lifted the jersey out of the way along with his shirt as Juuse was able to fish out his soft dick, but he was plumping up slowly at the attention Juuse was giving to him. Juuse rubbed his hands together before licking one of his palms and then moving to run it over his dick. Pekka’s head thunked back against the tile wall and hoped that this restroom was clean, but he seriously doubted that, but at the moment he didn’t much care as his young lover began to suck the head of his cock.

 

“Oh fuck baby just like that...yeah baby lick it. God, you know how to make daddy feel so damn good,” Pekka hissed through his teeth as Juuse swallowed him down with little to no difficulty at all. The many times they’ve done this to each other before made it easy for his baby boy to suck him down with ease. He held one hand to hold up his shirt and jersey while the other came down to thread his fingers through Juuse’s hair. He guided him back and forth over his cock until he filled up completely inside of his young lover’s mouth. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long especially with the situation they were in now. It was just so dirty and filthy and yet Juuse seemed to drown in it all like he was being given the best prize in the world. 

 

The young boy sucked him down like a pro and soon he was lost to the feeling of pleasure that coursed right through him. All of his worry and frustrations were swept away as Juuse licked and sucked him just the way he loved. His breath hitched as he felt his baby boy reach into his underwear to tug on his balls causing him to widen his stance as he thrust into Juuse’s mouth as he grew closer and closer to his climax. He was always afraid of hurting his baby but he found that Juuse had no trouble as he swallowed him down his throat and soon he was fucking into his mouth the way he always did at home.

 

“Fuck baby I...I can’t last...I…” his breath cut off suddenly as Juuse hollowed his cheeks and began to milk his cock until he started to cum with a muffled cry as he bit his bottom lip. It hurt and he tasted the salty tang of blood on his tongue but it was well worth it as his baby boy swallowed every bit of his warm seed down his throat. Juuse bobbed his head slowly before gently easing up to lick over his dick. “Oh okay, baby no more...let’s wait until we get home to play some more.” Juuse eased up as he licked his 7lips with a soft sleepy smile on his face.

 

“Okay, daddy. Did I make you feel really good, daddy?”

 

“Yes, baby you made daddy feel really good. Thank you for making me relaxed. Here, let daddy take care of you too.” Pekka went to tuck himself back inside of his jeans before going to reach for Juuse, but he stopped him as he stood back up.

 

“No daddy. I...I want to feel it until we get home. I want to be so on edge that I don’t make it to the bedroom before I cum inside of my pants.” Just as Juuse spoke Pekka saw a bright blush over his skin and cheek along with the tell-tale sign of a bulge he was trying to hide in his dark jeans as well. Pekka stepped right up in Juuse’s space and placed a hand over his front, squeezing his baby through his jeans causing him to whine as his eyes fluttered and his hands scrambled to hold onto the front of his jersey.

 

“If that’s what you want baby, then I expect you not to cum until we get home, but you better believe I will play with you the whole time until we leave, understood? No cumming until we get home.”

 

“Ye-yes daddy. I’ll be good for you,” Juuse whined and Pekka couldn’t resist any longer as he took his baby into his arms and kissed him hard and deep. They were left breathless and Pekka with a semi while Juuse was rock hard against his thigh. He softened the kiss as he peppered his baby’s face with kisses causing him to giggle and smile into each one. 

 

“Now then, let’s get back before they think we were able to escape.” Juuse giggled again as he hugged him close. They left the family restroom together as Juuse continued to laugh on their way back down to the event. “Why are you still giggling baby, you should be struggling right now not laughing,” Pekka asked curiously with a smirk on his face.

 

“Sorry daddy, it’s just...we just did that in the family restroom and it could have ended really badly if you came on the jersey.”

 

“Why’s that?”   
  


“Because these jerseys are up for auction. I wonder what someone would say if they found some white stains on the jersey’s.” Juuse burst into loud giggles while Pekka buried his face into the crook of his neck.

 

“Don’t say such things, baby! Fuck we should have taken the jerseys off first.” Juuse continued to giggle as they returned back to the event. They stayed close together for the rest of the night, Pekka was completely possessive the whole night through, but they made room for photos and autographs. They gave up their jerseys at the end of the night, both sharing a laugh before finally leaving to go home.

 

Pekka teased him for the rest of the night all the way home until Juuse was sobbing for release, “Who’s your daddy?” 

 

“You are! You’re my daddy! Please, daddy, please!” Juuse begged so prettily and of course, Pekka was weak to resist his baby boy. Despite everything he was really happy they got to go to the event that night. He was still tired, but for good reason this time and with a satisfied smile on his face for the entire night.

 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr and Twitter! **Jessica:** Tumblr - SuperDarkRose/ Twitter - @SuperDarkRose
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!
> 
> I love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to chat come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


End file.
